


Powiedz, jeśli zaboli

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Love Hurts, M/M, lot of sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Żadnych uczuć, żadnych randek. Tylko seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poczuł, jak ciało pod nim napina się, mięśnie tężeją i przez kilka sekund wydawało się, że przestało reagować na bodźce. W końcu z głośnym jękiem runęło bezwładnie na łóżko. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę wyłączyć się, po czym otworzył oczy i powoli wysunął się. Wstał i wyrzucił zużytą prezerwatywę do kosza. Mężczyzna na łóżku nadal leżał bez ruchu, widział tylko, jak jego plecy szybko unosiły się i opadały. Schylił się, by sięgnąć po bokserki i zaczął się ubierać. Dopiero kiedy zapiął mankiety koszuli westchnął i powiedział:

\- Nie spieszysz się gdzieś?

Mężczyzna na łóżku odwrócił się leniwie na plecy i oparł na łokciach, wygodnie moszcząc się w wymiętej pościeli. Jego atuty były widoczne teraz w całej okazałości, a na ustach pojawił się uśmiech:

\- A powinienem?

Westchnął w duchu. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć kto nie pojmuje warunków umowy: on czy kolejny obiekt. Spojrzał wymownie na zegarek:

\- Może ty nie, ale ja za dziesięć minut muszę wyjść.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając drzwi lekko uchylone. Schodząc po schodach usłyszał jak mężczyzna na łóżku porusza się. Uznał, że zrozumiał jego komunikat i przyśpieszył. Spróbował namierzyć swoją komórkę, z tego co pamiętał do porzucił ją gdzieś między kanapą a kuchnią. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się ją znaleźć, usłyszał kroki na schodach. W drzwiach ukazał się mężczyzna, tym razem ubrany.

\- Wychodzisz razem ze mną? – zapytał, a w jego głosie pojawiła się ledwo maskowana nadzieja.

Odwrócił się i zmierzył go wzrokiem. Był atrakcyjny, przez niektórych mógł być uznany nawet za bardzo atrakcyjnego. Ubrany z gustem, lecz jednocześnie na luzie. Gładko zaczesane blond włosy teraz lekko opadały, tylko dodając mu uroku. Pod tą widoczną dla wszystkich warstwą on zdążył dostrzec jednak notoryczną bezsenność, problemy z nadużywaniem sterydów i ogromne kompleksy.

\- Nie – wysunął krzesło, głośno przy tym szurając i wyciągnął rękę po laptopa: - Muszę jeszcze coś sprawdzić przed wyjściem.

Nie spojrzał na niego, ale wiedział, że stoi jeszcze chwilę, aż wreszcie ruszył w stronę drzwi i powoli założył kurtkę.

\- To zgadamy się jeszcze?

Spojrzał na niego. Trzymał rękę na klamce, patrząc wprost na niego. Zapewne ten niepewny uśmiech zafundował mu sporo darmowych drinków.

\- Jasne – rzucił, patrząc w ekran laptopa.

Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Za każdym razem to samo. Niby każdy wiedział na jakich warunkach odbywają się te spotkania, ale i tak niektórzy z nich chcą czegoś więcej. Uruchomił Portal i odnalazł profil mężczyzny. Oznaczył go czerwoną gwiazdką i zablokował możliwość przysyłania wiadomości. Na schodach ponownie usłyszał kroki, tym razem drobne, energiczne. Drzwi uchyliły, kiedy tylko wybrzmiało stuknięcie i ukazała się w nim głowa staruszki.

\- Sherlock kochanie, jesteś już wolny? Wydaje mi się, że słyszałam jak twój przyjaciel wychodził.

Komentarz na temat wizji przyjaźni większości ludzi zostawił w głowie i powoli wstał od stołu.  

***

 Wyszedł na pustawą już o tej porze ulicę. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia, a że był to środek tygodnia, to część osób była już w domach, przygotowując się do następnego dnia. Ulicę dalej udało mu się złapać taksówkę. Podróż trwała dłużej niż zazwyczaj przez stłuczkę na moście. Wysiadł przed wysokim, kilkupiętrowym budynkiem, który z daleka wyglądał jak wielki, przeszklony klocek wciśnięty pomiędzy klimatyczne, uznawane za typowo brytyjskie budynki. Zbliżając się do wejścia przeszukał kieszenie i wreszcie znalazł plastikową kartę identyfikatora. Przeszedł przez pierwsze drzwi, a potem skierował się do wejścia dla personelu. Przy biurku siedziała przysadzista kobieta z kiepską fryzurą. Jej włosy tylko do połowy pokrywała farba, która kiedyś musiała być jakimś odcieniem brązu, a na górze wyraźnie widoczne były szarawe odrosty. Spojrzała na niego, porównując zdjęcie widoczne na plastikowej karcie z rzeczywistością i wcisnęła guzik przejścia. Skierował się do windy i czekał, aż powoli wwiezie go na dziewiąte piętro. Rozwiązał szalik i roztarł zgrabiałe dłonie. Kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły niespiesznie ruszył znaną trasą. Po ominięciu pustawego o tej porze lewego skrzydła jeszcze raz skręcił i otworzył drzwi.

\- Jezu, gdybyś chociaż raz zapukał, to zabiłoby cię to? – Lestrade rzucił się szukać serwetki, aby wytrzeć plamy z kawy na papierach i koszuli.

Nie czekając na zaproszenie ściągnął papiery z krzesła stojącego przed biurkiem, pobieżnie je przeglądając i rejestrując ich zawartość. Usiadł w płaszczu i z politowaniem przyglądał się daremnym próbom doprowadzenia biurka do ładu. Poza stertami papierów znajdowały się na nim akta kilku spraw, niektóre pootwierane w wybranych miejscach, kubek po kawie z zaciekami, spinacze, dziurkacz i ramka ze zdjęciem, przykryta górą opakowań po jedzeniu. Wiedział, że na zdjęciu jest żona Lestrada i wiedział, że położenie zdjęcia jest doskonałą metaforą jego małżeństwa.   

\- Masz coś dla mnie? – zapytał znudzonym tonem.

Lestrade pokiwał głową, porzucając wycieranie biurka i schylając się podał mu teczkę. Przyjrzał mu się. Zauważył większe niż zwykle worki pod oczami i wymiętą ponad miarę koszulę, która wczoraj musiała być wpuszczona w spodnie, ale dziś już nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Lestrade starał się trzymać swój wygląd i formę w ryzach, a teraz jego szpakowate włosy wyglądały, jakby od dawna domagały się wizyty u fryzjera.

_Nie wrócił na noc do domu, ale nie z powodu sprawy._

_Żona znowu groziła rozwodem._

Odebrał teczkę.

\- Sprawa zaczęła się jakiś rok temu. Dwa ciała, wygląda na samobójstwo rozszerzone i tak zostało zakończone. Nie miałem czasu przyjrzeć się temu dokładniej, bo potem pojawiło się niestety kilka medialnych spraw i ta zaległa w archiwum. Ofiary to małżeństwo około pięćdziesiątego roku życia. Jak to przejrzysz to daj mi znak, czy wszystko jest czyste.

Skinął głową. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że lubił Lestrada, ale ze wszystkich dochodzeniowców, których do tej pory poznał, był on najbardziej dociekliwy i inteligentny. Na swoje nieszczęście musiał zazwyczaj pracować z grupą ignorantów i starać się przestrzegać wydumanych procedur, co nie wpływało najlepiej na wyniki śledztw. Poznali się, kiedy Lestrade prowadził sprawę zabójstwa młodziutkiej aktorki, która była bardzo popularna w mediach. Dotychczas zwykły policjant musiał radzić sobie ze sprawą zabójstwa pod presją wszędobylskich mediów i nie najlepiej to znosił. Sherlock natknął się na sprawę przypadkiem, przeglądając nieaktualną gazetę pani Hudson. Wiedział, że policja nie ujawnia mediom wszystkich hipotez, ale śledczy mieli w zespole przeciek, który opowiadał brukowcom najbardziej pikantne szczegóły. Ustalenia policji już na pierwszy rzut oka wydały mu się nieprawdopodobne, a gdy w świetle reflektorów aresztowali członka ekipy sprzątającej w budynku, w którym aktorka wynajmowała mieszkanie, poczuł się zmuszony do interwencji. Rzeczywiście, aresztowany powinien zostać skazany, ale za posiadanie ostrej pornografii. Był odrażającym typem, ale aktorki nie zabił, a jego alibi stanowiło oglądanie razem z grupą znajomych z pornograficznego forum transmisji on-line jednej z orgii. Przesłał więc do policji swoje ustalenia, co w efekcie skończyło się aresztowaniem go za utrudnianie śledztwa. Na jego szczęście przesłuchiwał go Lestrade, więc udało mu się udowodnić mu skąd pozyskał informację i podsunąć kilka tropów w śledztwie. Sprawa okazała się dość banalna, zabójstwo zlecił trener aktorki, która nawiązała z nim krótki romans, a zrywając znajomość nie omieszkała poinformować ciężarnej narzeczonej trenera o ich spotkaniach. Dzięki temu Sherlock początkowo nieoficjalnie przesyłał Lestradowi swoje sugestie, a po jakimś czasie miał pełen dostęp do śledztw detektywa. Musiał znosić docinki i komentarze pozostałych śledczych pracujących przy sprawach, ale nauczył się ich ignorować. Potrafił ignorować wiele rzeczy.

Skinął głową i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju. Na dworze temperatura wydawała się spaść o kilka stopni i siąpił nieustępliwy deszcz. Udało mu się w zadziwiająco szybkim czasie złapać taksówkę. Drzwi wejściowe z powodu późnej pory były zamknięte, na szczęście tym razem znalazł klucze w którejś z kieszeni. Bezgłośnie wszedł po schodach i nie ściągając płaszcza opadł na kanapę. Sięgnął po laptopa i zalogował się na Portalu. Miał kilka wiadomości, jednak żadnych interesujących  propozycji. Zaczął przeszukiwać nowe profile. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni powstało kilkanaście nowych kont. Jego uwagę zwróciły informacje przy jednym z profili bez zdjęcia. Wypełniając standardową ankietę dotyczącą wzrostu, wagi, koloru oczu, zainteresowań przy okienku z długością przyrodzenia mężczyzna wpisał „nie ma tak dużego  znaczenia dla satysfakcji seksualnej”. Kliknął na ikonkę koperty i zaczął pisać wiadomość.


	2. Chapter 2

Uważał, że to idealne rozwiązanie. Związki, ani krótko, ani długoterminowe go nie interesowały. Początkowo uważał, że jego zainteresowanie seksem wynika jedynie z fazy rozwojowej, jednak po etapie dojrzewania musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie jest w stanie ignorować tych potrzeb. Rozwój Internetu znacznie ułatwił sprawę. Zawsze stosował te same zasady i jak dotąd niezbyt często zdarzały się komplikacje. Teraz wszedł do hotelu, składając parasol. Skinął portierowi i bez słowa odebrał klucz. Kiedy znalazł się w pokoju dokładnie sprawdził go na obecność ewentualnych podsłuchów i kamer i dopiero wtedy ściągnął płaszcz, rzucając go na wieszak. Wystrój pokoju bardzo starał się wyglądać na więcej niż trzy gwiazdki. Zerknął na zegarek, zostało mu jeszcze piętnaście minut. Opadł na łóżko i wyciągnął komórkę. Dziesięć minut później usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Powiedział „proszę” i podniósł się. W drzwiach stanął mężczyzna około czterdziestki, niższy od niego o jakieś osiem centymetrów, z blond włosami. Wyglądał zupełnie przeciętnie.

\- Cześć – odezwał się i ściągając rękawiczkę podał mu rękę – John.

_Przyjemny głos._

_Przyjechał metrem._

_Kiepsko spał ostatniej nocy._

_Jest zdenerwowany i zdecydowany._

_Żadnych zwierząt._

_Nie jest żonaty, a jeśli jest tak,  to od dawna nie nosi obrączki._

_Nie skłamał przy opisie na Portalu co do swojego wyglądu._

_Ubierał się w pośpiechu._

_Nie był nigdy na tego typu spotkaniu._

_Wziął wcześniej prysznic._

Przerwał analizę. Choć nie zawsze mu się to udawało, to o swoich obiektach starał się wiedzieć jak najmniej.

Zanim Sherlock zdążył zareagować John szybko cofnął rękę i zapytał:

\- Powinienem się przedstawiać?

Sherlock, starając się zachować powagę, wyciągnął do niego rękę i podał swoje imię. Mężczyzna lekko się odprężył. Sherlock pomyślał, że będzie trudniej, niż myślał. W tym czasie John ściągnął kurtkę i starannie powiesił ją obok jego płaszcza. Miał na sobie granatowy sweter i lekko znoszone dżinsy. Wsunął ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, uważnie go przy tym obserwując. Sherlock czekał na wyniki obserwacji.

\- W zasadzie to nigdy wcześniej…

\- Nie musisz nic mówić - przerwał mu.

Podszedł do niego na tyle blisko, że złamał jego sferę prywatności i ich twarze znalazły się kilka centymetrów od siebie. Poczuł jego zapach, znał te perfumy, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nazwy. Spojrzał mu w oczy i patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Ten test wymyślił już jakiś czas temu, dzięki czemu oszczędzał sobie zarówno czasu, jak i kiepskiego seksu. Albo zaiskrzyło, albo nie. Nic poza tym nie miało znaczenia. Nauczył się, że czasem mężczyźni, którzy nie byli w jego guście, sprawdzali się dużo bardziej, niż ci pasujący. W końcu nieomal jednocześnie oboje pochylili się do pocałunku. Musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna całował naprawdę dobrze. Poczuł, jak John kładzie jedną rękę na jego plecach, jego dłoń była lekko wilgotna. Nie przerywając pocałunku wsunął rękę pod sweter  i zaczął po omacku rozpinać pasek. Wyczuł, że pod niepozornie wyglądającym swetrem mężczyzna jest dużo bardziej wysportowany, niż wyglądał na pierwszy rzut oka. Wreszcie udało mu się rozpiąć sprzączkę i przerwał pocałunek, popychając go na łóżko. Sięgnął po prezerwatywy, które wcześniej położył na półce obok łóżka i rzucił je na podłogę. John nie odzywał się, obserwując jego ruchy w milczeniu.

\- Musisz się trochę obniżyć – powiedział Sherlock klękając i  ściągnął folię z opakowania prezerwatyw.

Kiedy John wykonał jego polecenie wrócił do rozpinania guzika od spodni.

\- Odpowiada ci ta kolejność? – zapytał John gestem ręki wskazując na nich obu.

\- Tak – powiedział po prostu i podniósł się lekko, żeby zsunąć z niego spodnie. Uniósł posłusznie biodra, a spodnie opadły na podłogę.

\- Wycofujesz się? – zapytał Sherlock, aby mieć jasną sytuację.

John uniósł się na łokciach i spróbował skupić na nim wzrok.

\- Co? Nie – odpowiedział marszcząc brwi.

Sherlock skinął lekko głową i jednym ruchem zsunął z niego bokserki w kratę. Przez chwilę porównywał rzeczywistość z opisem i uznał, że John i tutaj nie skłamał. Musnął palcami delikatną skórę i z satysfakcją zauważył, że John drgnął. Przesunął dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud.  Wreszcie objął go dłonią i delikatnie poruszał dłonią w dół i w górę, czując pod nią wyraźne drgnięcie. Oderwał na chwilę wzrok, nie przerywając ruchu. John zamknął oczy i lekko odchylił głowę. Wsunął opuszki palców w miejsce styku i zaczął delikatnie muskać jądra. To wywołało zdecydowanie wymowniejszą reakcję. John szarpnął ciałem, a Sherlock poczuł, że jego dłoń wypełnia się bardziej. Kiedy w końcu otworzył dłoń penis Johna był zdecydowanie dłuższy i lekko sterczał. Sięgnął po jedną z prezerwatyw i otworzył ją, a potem nasunął na członek Johna. Potem schylił się i wziął do ust jego koniuszek. Possał przez chwilę czując, jak John porusza się trochę bardziej. Wyciągnął ręce i położył je na jego biodrach, przytrzymując lekko, ale w miarę stanowczo. Otworzył usta szerzej i zaczął ssać mocniej. Tak jak oczekiwał, w odpowiedzi poczuł, że jego usta wypełniają się jeszcze bardziej.  Usatysfakcjonowany, że wreszcie osiągnął efekt, jakiego oczekiwał, zaczął poruszać głową rytmicznie. Poczuł, że sam zaczyna się podniecać i pozwolił się sobie całkowicie pogrążyć. Kiedy po dłuższej chwili John doszedł Sherlock odsunął się i oblizał usta, nie odrywając od niego oczu. W końcu zsunął z niego prezerwatywę i wstał, wrzucając ja do kosza w kącie. Słyszał, że w tym czasie John podniósł się i założył na siebie ubrania. Kiedy odwrócił się w jego stronę zapinał właśnie pasek. Włosy z jednej strony lekko mu się odgięły, policzki miał delikatnie zaczerwienione i wyglądał na dużo bardziej zawstydzonego niż na początku. W końcu zdecydowanie ruszył w jego stronę, jakby właśnie podjął decyzję. Zatrzymał się przed nim i nie patrząc mu w oczy zaczął rozpinać guziki od jego koszuli. Robił to całkiem sprawnie.

_Wykonuje prace związaną ze zdolnościami manualnymi._

Sherlock złapał za jeden z dolnych guzików swojej koszuli, powodując, że John się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego. Sherlock uwolnił rękę i odwrócił wzrok, pozwalając mu odpinać dalsze guziki. John rozpiął pasek, ale Sherlock przerwał mu, na chwilę odsuwając jego ręce i rozpiął zapięcie od spodni, które dla większości osób było zbyt skomplikowane. Chwycił dłoń Johna i wsunął ją za pasek swoich bokserek. Nie wiedzieć czemu, kiedy John dotknął go, poczuł to silniej niż się spodziewał, odsunął się do tyłu, zatrzymując się na stojącym w kącie biurku. Zamknął oczy i poddał się ruchom ręki, a John zsunął jego bokserki. Zanim pozwolił się sobie wyłączyć zdołał zauważyć, że John radzi sobie wyjątkowo sprawnie. Kiedy otworzył oczy nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak dużo czasu minęło. Podciągając spodnie rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Johna, który nadal mu się przypatrywał.

\- Łazienka jest tam – wskazał ruchem głowy.

Wykorzystał ten czas na skompletowanie ubrań i doprowadzenie się do stanu względnej używalności. John wyszedł z łazienki i podszedł do wieszaka, sięgając po kurtkę. Sherlock westchnął z ulgą w duchu.  

\- Ile płacę? – zapytał John, a zaraz potem szybko dodał:  – Za pokój, chodziło mi o połowę opłaty za pokój.

Sherlock zdołał się opanować i odparł, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję:

\- Nic, ja stawiam.

Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech dopiero, kiedy za Johnem zamknęły się drzwi. Pomyślał, że może spotka się z nim jeszcze kiedyś.

***

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania poczuł się bardziej wyczerpany, niż powinien. Na szczęście miał sprawę do zbadania, więc kiedy tylko zrzucił płaszcz zaczął czytać akta. Gdy po jakimś czasie zamknął je miał już gotową odpowiedź. Szybko napisał do Lestrada, że sprawa jest czysta i dopiero teraz spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła druga. Wiedział, że musi się położyć spać i widział, że znowu skończy się na leżeniu w łóżku i niczym więcej. Zamknął oczy i powtórzył po kolei listę, a potem wstał i pewnym krokiem podniósł porzucone na dywanie skrzypce. Zaczął grać, starając się oczyścić umysł i skupić na odpowiedniej sile nacisku na strunach. Grał intensywnie, myśląc o każdym mięśniu, który wykorzystuje. Skończył dopiero, kiedy poczuł silny ból w palcach. Odłożył skrzypce i ściągając buty ruszył prosto do sypialni, wsuwając się pod kołdrę w ubraniach. Miał szczęście, sen przyszedł zanim jego umysł znowu się rozpędził.

Obudziły go odgłosy otwierania sklepu poniżej. Nie musiał spoglądać na zegarek, aby wiedzieć, że jest za kwadrans siódma. Leżał przez chwilę bez ruchu, a potem wyciągnął rękę w poszukiwaniu telefonu. O dziwo udało mu się go znaleźć pod poduszką obok. Na szczęście czekała na niego wiadomość od Molly, która musiała mieć nocną zmianę. Wyskoczył energicznie z łóżka i szybko ruszył pod prysznic. Pomimo porannych korków udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce dość szybko i kiedy mijał długi, jasny korytarz do bocznego laboratorium wiedział, że uda mu się ją jeszcze spotkać. Zapukał do drzwi, bo w porannym pośpiechu zapomniał zabrać ze sobą kartę. Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok. Skinął jej głową i wszedł do środka.

\- Właściwie miałam się już zbierać, a dziś nie bardzo możesz zostać, zmianę ma Montag…

\- A on może myśleć tylko, kiedy nic go nie rozprasza, na przykład praca.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Molly westchnęła i poszła na zaplecze. Już wcześniej zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu wydawała się zmęczona i zniechęcona. Po chwili wróciła charakterystycznym dla niej kołyszącym się krokiem.

\- Pomyślałam, że te dwa opisy zmian pośmiertnych mogą ci się spodobać – podała mu dwie teczki, które prawie rozpadały się jej w rękach, wydające charakterystyczny zapach papieru długo przechowywanego w wilgotnym pomieszczeniu.

Sherlock skinął głową w podziękowaniu i spojrzał na zegarek. Molly prawidłowo zinterpretowała jego gest, bo powiedziała:

\- Nie, ja jeszcze nie wychodzę, muszę przekazać Montagowi kilka informacji.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi pomyślał, że musi jeszcze dokładnie zbadać myśl, która właśnie przemknęła przez jego głowę.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pomimo jego starań drzwi cicho trzasnęły. Nie zatrzymując się wbiegł na schody i otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. Niestety, jeszcze zanim zdążył położyć dłoń na klamce usłyszał głos z dołu:_

_\- Kochanie, czy to ty?_

_Sapnął sfrustrowany. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży dziś wrócić na tyle wcześnie, że pobędzie w domu choć przez chwilę sam. Odwołanie zajęć sportowych miało także ten plus, że uniknął kolejnych upokorzeń na boisku._

_Wiedział, że jeśli nie odpowie, to matka zaraz przyjdzie na górę, więc odkrzyknął:_

_\- Tak, odwołali ostatnie zajęcia._

_Zanim został zawołany na obiad usiłował odrobić lekcje, ale nie mógł się skupić. Zszedł na dół, wlekąc nogę za nogą i z ociąganiem usiadł przy stole. Matka postawiła przed nim talerz z promiennym uśmiechem. Po jej energicznych ruchach widział, że jest dziś w dobrym humorze._

_\- A ojciec?_

_Przez chwilę twarz matki jakby się zatrzymała i wszystko oklapło, ale za chwilę przywołała poprzedni uśmiech, tak, że można było odnieść wrażenie, że było to tylko złudzenie._

_\- Dzwonił, że coś go zatrzymało w biurze. Jakaś ważna narada, wiesz jak to jest. Ale dzięki temu możemy spędzić popołudnie razem! – głos lekko jej się załamał._

_\- Znowu – mruknął w zupę, bardziej do siebie, niż do matki._

_Usłyszał huk i podskoczył. Garnek z tłuczonymi ziemniakami wylądował na podłodze, wysypując swoją zawartość, która kontrastowała teraz z perfekcyjnie wypolerowanymi deskami._

_\- Co powiedziałeś? – wyraz twarzy matki nie miał już nic wspólnego z tą sztuczną wesołością, którą prezentowała wcześniej. Wyglądała, jakby zsunęło się z niej wszystko to, co nie pasowało i odsłoniło to, kim była: sfrustrowaną, nieszczęśliwą kobietą, czekającą na męża, który coraz częściej nie wracał na kolację._

_\- Nic, nie miałem nic złego na myśli – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, jednocześnie próbując zupy: – Pyszna._

_\- Czy ty wyobrażasz sobie, jak ciężka jest praca ojca? Ile on musi poświęcić, żebyśmy żyli na takim poziomie? – wskazała ręką skromną kuchnie, która w jej mniemaniu prezentowała się tym nowocześniej, im bardziej ją wypolerowała._

_Początkowo starał się ją jeszcze uspokajać, ale potem, nauczony doświadczeniem uciekł na górę, żeby przeczekać jej wybuchł. Kiedy kładł się na łóżku, nadal głodny, nie mógł przestać wyrzucać sobie, że po raz kolejny skomentował nieobecność ojca, doskonale wiedząc, jak się to skończy. Nie zamierzał udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, tak, jak robiła to matka, która nie mogła widocznie pogodzić się ze świadomością, że pensja ojca nie przekłada się na liczbę godzin, które spędza poza domem. Początkowo jej współczuł i liczył, że ojciec się zmieni. Teraz nie potrafił jednak odmówić sobie prawa do pogardzania nią. Czemu po prostu nie odejdzie? Chętnie wyprowadziłby się z nią z tego paskudnego domu, przy okazji zmieniając szkołę. Wtedy oboje nie musieliby znosić wyniosłości ojca i jego ciągłego poniżania ich obojga. Odwrócił się w stronę okna, starając uspokoić oddech. Po chwili wstał, wysunął szufladę ze skarpetkami, zaczął je rozwijać i układać w równych rzędach na podłodze, a potem zwijać i układać w równych rządkach z powrotem w szufladzie._

*******

W międzyczasie zdecydował, że może spotkać się z Johnem jeszcze raz. Po wymianie wiadomości udało się ustalić wspólny termin, przy okazji podał mu swój adres. Podawał go najwcześniej przy drugim spotkaniu, tak było łatwiej. Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi dopiero po dłuższym czasie.

\- Nie zdążyłem zadzwonić, wpuściła mnie ta miła starsza pani – powiedział John zamiast powitania.

Sherlock skinął głową i ruszył do drzwi, rzucając:

\- Chodź.

Zaprowadził go do drugiej sypialni, normalnie rzadko używanej, ale użytecznej przy przygodnych spotkaniach. Nigdy nie wpuszczał ich do swojej sypialni, bo z zasady nie wpuszczał tam nikogo. W przeciwieństwie do jego sypialni ta była wyposażony do bólu standardowo, prawie tak jak go zastał, kiedy tu się wprowadził. Styl pokoju został narzucony przez panią Hudson, więc narzuta na łóżku była dopasowana do zasłon i dywanu oraz ciężkich mahoniowych mebli. Nie czekając, aż John wejdzie zaczął przesuwać fotele z kątów bardziej na środek, ustawiając je siedzeniami naprzeciwko siebie. John wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Bacznie rozejrzał się po pokoju i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Sherlocka, który rozpiął zegarek, kładąc go na biurku i odpiął mankiety koszuli. John zrozumiał aluzję i zaczął rozpinać koszulę w kratę, którą miał dziś na sobie.

_Ogolił się przed wyjściem._

_Wrócił z pracy._

_Koszula, którą ma na sobie jest nowa._

_Boli go lewe ramię, chociaż stara się nie zwracać na to uwagi._

_Był u fryzjera jakiś tydzień temu._

_Mieszka sam._

Kiedy ją ściągnął uwagę Sherlocka przykuła znacznych rozmiarów blizna biegnąca od części przedramienia przez lewą część klatki piersiowej.

_Rana z odłamkami._

_Zamykana na szybko, a potem ponownie rozszywana._

_Naruszone mięśnie, stąd problem z barkiem._

\- Jakiś problem? – zapytał John z nijakim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Sherlock, nie przestając oglądać jego ciała. Rzeczywiście, tak jak wywnioskował zeszłym razem, był dość wysportowany, a jego ciało nie wyglądało na jakieś czterdzieści lat, które według niego miał.

\- Mam zgasić światło, czy jednak ci odpowiada? – tym razem na twarzy Johna można było doszukiwać się cienia ironicznego uśmiechu.

\- Odpowiada – mruknął Sherlock, przerywając obserwację.

\- Wiesz, zazwyczaj ludzie uważają, że wzajemne rozbieranie się buduje erotyczną atmosferę, czy jakoś tak – powiedział John, ściągając skarpetki.

\- Słyszałem o tym. Ale wydaje mi się, że dziś spieszy ci się bardziej niż zeszłym razem – Sherlock skończył, rzucając bieliznę na łóżko.

Z satysfakcją odnotował wyraz zdziwienia na twarzy Johna, jednak posłusznie usiadł w fotelu, w który wskazał mu Sherlock. Ten usiadł naprzeciwko, przysuwając go jednocześnie tak blisko, że ich kolana nachodziły na siebie. Widział, że John obejrzał jego ciało już wcześniej i teraz spojrzał na niego. Żeby przerwać tą prawie romantyczną chwilę Sherlock sięgnął ręką i dotknął Johna, muskając go najpierw, a potem delikatnie obejmując.  Po chwili poczuł, jak John robi to samo z nim i przez chwilę starał się skupić na właściwym rytmie. Jednak nagle przerwał, chwycił dłoń Johna, ściągając ją z dobrej zapowiedzi erekcji i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Rzeczywiście miał na niej niewielkie, lekko zgrubiałe blizny. Zakończył inspekcję i odłożył rękę poniżej swojego pasa.  Wrócił do pracy na erekcją Johna, ten jednak nic nie robił, aż wreszcie zapytał:

\- Mam kontynuować?                                        

W odpowiedzi Sherlock zsunął palce i zaczął jednym palcem gładzić jego jądra, powodując wydanie przez Johna nieokreślonego odgłosu.

\- Tak, całkiem dobrze ci idzie.

Sherlockowi udawało się skupić na odnalezieniu właściwej siły nacisku tylko do czasu, kiedy John odnalazł taką w jego przypadku. Sherlock poddał się mu, odchylając jeszcze bardziej na krześle i czyniąc swoje ruchy bardziej bezwładnymi. W końcu, ku jego własnemu zdziwieniu doszedł szybciej niż tego oczekiwał, brudząc dłoń Johna, jego udo i zamszową tapicerkę krzesła. Teraz miał znacznie bardziej ułatwione zadanie, bo John osiągnął już pełnych rozmiarów erekcję, więc nie trwało to długo, zanim doszedł w jego dłoni. Udało mu się wyplątać z ich nóg i wstał, kierując się do szuflady biurka. Podał Johnowi nawilżaną chusteczkę i obaj doprowadzali się do czystości w ciszy.

W końcu John rzucił:

\- Musze już iść.

Sherlock skinął głową i kiedy John skończył się ubierać, zapytał:

\- Trafisz do wyjścia?

John skinął i wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Tak bardzo pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach przy graniu, że odwrócił się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał głośne chrząknięcie ze strony drzwi. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w tę stronę. John tuż przy drzwiach.

\- Cześć. Chyba mnie nie słyszałeś.

\- Długo tu stoisz?

\- Ten i dwa poprzednie utwory. Ładnie grasz – dodał ze skrępowaniem.

Sherlock rzucił skrzypce na łóżko i ruszył do drzwi, słysząc kroki Johna za sobą. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi John podszedł do niego i mocno go pocałował, jednocześnie rozpinając jego koszulę. John nie przestawał go całować i rozbierać, co było całkiem przyjemne. W końcu popchnął go nagiego na jeden z foteli, a sam klęknął przed nim, ciągle w ubraniu. Nie czekając na jego reakcję wyciągnął rękę i objął jego penisa i powolnym, rytmicznym ruchem zaczął delikatnie ciągnąć go, jednocześnie przesuwając ręką po całej jego długości. Sherlock odchylił głowę do tyłu i przy kolejnym ruchu wypchnął biodra w stronę Johna w niekontrolowany sposób. Czuł, jak podnieca się coraz mocniej i robił się coraz bardziej twardy. Kiedy John przerwał po kilku kolejnych minutach miał już pełną erekcję. Sherlock otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że John usiadł wygodniej i spojrzał na niego.

\- Jeśli będę robił coś źle, to popraw mnie – patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby upewniając się, że Sherlock dobrze zrozumiał, co miał na myśli.

 Sherlock pomyślał, że w tym momencie doskonała świadomość zamiarów Johna jest jego przekleństwem, bo miał problem zachowaniem wystudiowanego opanowania. John sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni, wyciągnął prezerwatywę i rozerwał ją, a potem z uwagą naciągnął ją. Przybliżył głowę i wziął go do ust. Ciepło i wilgotność jego ust zadziałały na Sherlocka szybciej, niż się spodziewał, a John, trzymając w ustach jedynie główkę penisa zaczął zataczać koła językiem, uważając, żeby nie dotykać bezpośrednio samego czubka. Sherlock opuścił się w fotelu, wypychając biodra w jego stronę. Zdarzało mu się spotykać jednorazowo z mężczyznami przez to, że byli zwyczajnie kiepscy, ale – pomyślał - Johna chyba zostawi sobie na dłużej. Nie był najbardziej sprawnym facetem, któremu pozwolił to robić, ale z jakiegoś powodu już od samego początku działał na niego tak, jakby miał za sobą co najmniej kilka minut intensywnego obciągania. John chwycił go teraz ręką i otworzył szerzej usta, biorąc go do ust znacznie mocniej. Przez chwilę chyba testował obecną sytuację, a potem zaczął rytmicznie i powoli poruszać głową do przodu i do tyłu, prawie zupełnie wysuwając go z ust, a potem mocniej wsuwając. Sherlock poczuł nagle, że jest już bliski końca i zaczął wymieniać w głowie wszystkie zastosowania popiołu, które był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, aby wytrzymać choć trochę dłużej. Gdy nie był już w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać pozwolił sobie zupełnie odpłynąć, czując, jak wytryska. Dopiero kiedy skończył i starał przywrócić sobie przytomność umysłu, nim otworzy oczy poczuł, że John odsuwa się i wypuszcza go z ust. Otworzył oczy i pochylił się, zsuwając prezerwatywę.

John odsunął się i usiadł na podłodze po turecku. Kiedy Sherlock odwrócił się od kosza w jego stronę John zapytał:

\- I co?

Sherlock bardzo starał się nie unieść brwi do góry.

\- Mam cię pochwalić czy ocenić?

\- Dużo czytałem – odparł John.

\- Widać – powiedział Sherlock, na co John parsknął śmiechem.

Sherlock stanął przed nim i wyciągnął do niego rękę, pomagając mu wstać. Metodycznie rozpiął kilka pierwszych guzików od jego czerwonej koszuli w kratę i pochylił się, delikatnie dotykając ustami jego szyj. Pachniał przyjemnie, nadal tymi samymi perfumami wymieszanymi z jego indywidualnym zapachem. Odchylenie szyj w stronę jego ust dało mu jasny sygnał i tym razem pocałował mocniej, a potem delikatnie musnął jego ucho ustami. John odsunął się szybko o krok do tyłu, prawie opadając na łóżko stojące za nim.

\- Ja już…- machnął ręką w dół.

Sherlock posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, starając się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie potrzebuje dalszej rozgrzewki – uzupełnił John na wydechu.

\- Wiem – Sherlock wbił sugestywnie wzrok w wypukłość w dżinsach.

Podszedł i popchnął Johna na łóżko, siadając na nim okrakiem. Wrócił do całowania jego szyj  z drugiej strony. Uznał, że już wystarczy, kiedy oddech Johna stał się znacznie szybszy. Powoli rozpiął resztkę guzików koszuli i zsunął ją, a potem zaczął wędrować ustami po ramionach i barkach. John cicho westchnął, jakby poddał się temu z rezygnacją. Sherlock całował powoli, jednocześnie oglądając jego ciało. Było gładkie, poza wypukłością blizny na boku. John wiercił się coraz bardziej i Sherlock zdecydował się rozpiąć pasek i ostrożnie zsunąć z niego dżinsy i bokserki. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że John zazwyczaj ma na sobie podobny model dżinsów o takim samym kolorze. Teraz zauważył natomiast, że John ma już pełną erekcję. Przez cały ten czas jedyni odgłosami, jakie wydawał były ciche pojękiwania. Sherlock zmienił pozycję i wsunął nogę między nogi Johna i opierając się na rękach zaczął nią delikatnie ocierać w górę i w dół. John otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego, a potem znowu je zamknął. Ciało Johna była przyjemnie gorące i Sherlock pomyślał, że gdyby znowu mógł, to bardzo szybko by się podniecił. John zaczął poruszać się bardziej gwałtownie i Sherlock oderwał ręce i przytrzymał go za nadgarstki, wciskając je w pościel. W odpowiedzi John wypchnął ciało jeszcze bardziej w jego stronę a Sherlock przycisnął swoją nogę mocniej. Starając się utrzymać stały rytm analizował bezkarnie twarz Johna. Poczuł, jak John nieruchomieje, a potem spływającą po skórze gorącą ciecz. John opadł na łóżko a on szybko puścił jego ręce i odsunął się, zanim John otworzył oczy. Ten zamrugał gwałtownie i podniósł się, opierając na rękach. Nadal ciężko oddychał.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął, wskazując głową nogę Sherlocka.

Sherlock wstał i w szufladzie biurka znalazł chusteczki. Przy okazji z jednej z szuflad wyciągnął papierosy i powoli zaciągając się jednym poczekał, aż John się ubierze. Tradycyjnie, jakby się na to umówili, John zaraz po seksie ubierał się, czasem czekając, aż jego oddech się wyrówna i praktycznie bez słowa wychodził.

\- W następnym tygodniu? – zapyta Sherlock.

John kiwnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Sherlock podszedł do okna i dopalił papierosa, wychładzając się przy tym prawie do kości. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dopalając papierosa odezwał się:

\- Przepraszam za ślady.

John odwrócił się zdziwiony, zastygając w połowie drogi przy zakładaniu lewej skarpetki.

\- Za co?

\- Nie za seks, bo wiem że z niego byłeś zadowolony – Sherlock zgasił papierosa i sięgnął po swoje bokserki – tylko za ślady.

John milczał przez chwilę, patrząc jak Sherlock się ubiera i dopiero odezwał się:

\- Nie szkodzi – powiedział w końcu.

\- Ale?

\- A czemu zakładasz, że jest jakieś ale?

\- Ślady na nadgarstkach po zeszłotygodniowym seksie jednak ci przeszkadzały, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chcesz o tym mówić. Albo przeszkadzają ci w życiu prywatnym lub zawodowym, albo nie chcesz żeby przypominały ci o tych spotkaniach, bo z jakiegoś powodu masz z nimi problem lub zwyczajnie nie lubisz, kiedy w czasie seksu ktoś zostawia na twoim ciele ślady. 

\- Bo z naszego seksu muszę być zadowolony? – zapytał John z nutką rozbawienia w głosie, siadając na brzegu łóżka, żeby założyć drugą skarpetkę.

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje.

\- Nie chciałbym w żaden sposób wpływać na twoje poczucie własnej wartości, ale erekcja u mężczyzny nie jest bardzo trudna do osiągnięcia.

\- Jestem dość pewny moich zdolności seksualnych – Sherlock przerwał na chwilę – Jesteś przed czterdziestką, w czasie, kiedy mężczyźni zaczynają mieć problemy z satysfakcją z życia seksualnego. Spotykamy się średnio raz w tygodniu, z tego co wydedukowałem pracujesz zawodowo, często na długich zmianach, ale nigdy nie miałeś problemu z osiągnięciem satysfakcji. Nasza gra wstępna nie jest zbyt długa, powiedziałbym, że jesteś w stanie dojść w czasie kwadransa, nawet kiedy jesteś zmęczony. Nie mam danych, żeby stwierdzić, czy uprawiasz seks z kimś innym, ale nawet jeśli tak, to świadczy to na moją korzyść. Ponadto zakładam, że gdybyśmy spotykali się częściej, to moglibyśmy powtarzać to nawet kilka razy w tygodnia z tak samo satysfakcjonującym skutkiem. Byłeś zdziwiony, kiedy następnego dnia zobaczyłeś ślady na rękach. Nie jestem pewny tylko, czy to dlatego, że nie zauważyłeś, kiedy cię przytrzymałem czy dlatego, że nie spodziewałeś się po mnie takiej ilości siły fizycznej.

John zamknął lekko uchylone usta, przełknął ślinę.

\- Po pierwsze teraz chyba powinienem się cieszyć, że jak dotąd zostawiłeś mi tylko ślady na nadgarstkach, a nie porzuciłeś związanego w jakimś ciemnym i zimnym miejscu.

Kiedy wstał Sherlock zapytał z ciekawością, ani trochę zbity z tropu:

\- A po drugie?

John otworzył drzwi, odwrócił się w jego stronę i rzucił:

\- Gdybyśmy spotykali się na kawie, zamiast w łóżku, to chętnie posłuchałbym skąd to wszystko wiesz i czym się zajmujesz.

***

Deszcz sprawił, że po południe wyglądało jako ponury wieczór. Nie trzeba było specjalnej przenikliwości, żeby zauważyć, że John zapomniał parasola, bo zdążył cały przemoknąć. Dziś miał na sobie tradycyjnie dżinsy i lekko znoszoną sportową bluzę z kapturem. Przez strój i wzrost wyglądał znacznie młodziej.

_Mieszka w znacznej odległości. Lekko pada od jakiś dwudziestu minut, a on jest w całości przemoczony._

Szybko zbył myśl, by zaprosić go pod rozgrzewający prysznic i jak zwykle ruszył do sypialni. John podążył za nim bez słowa. Kiedy Sherlock czasem myślał o tych spotkaniach (szczerze powiedziawszy - a zawsze starał się być ze sobą szczery -  gdy spotykał się z innymi mężczyznami nie poświęcał im więcej czasu, niż trwało spotkanie. O spotkaniach z Johnem zdarzało mu się myśleć w zupełnie nieoczekiwanych dla niego momentach. Wciąż był w trakcie analizy tego zagadnienia) zauważał, że John jest najbardziej milczący ze wszystkich mężczyzn, z którymi się spotykał. John zamknął za sobą drzwi i ściągnął bluzę, rzucając ją na podłogę z głośnym plasknięciem. Koszulka pod spodem była przemoczona tylko w części, ale na tym analiza została przerwana, bo John zaczął go całować i rozbierać. Poddał się temu, tak samo jak jego ustom, które po dłuższej chwili znalazły się na poziomie jego ud. Kiedy doszedł zrewanżował mu się tym samym, ale zamiast poświęcić się tej czynności jak zwykle zajął się analizą Johna. Wydawało mu się, że coś się zmieniło, ich spotkania nie były randkami, tylko zwyczajnym zaspokajaniem popędu seksualnego, ale John zazwyczaj podchodził do nich z neutralnością lub entuzjazmem. Dziś zachowywał się mechanicznie. Kiedy John doszedł w jego ustach, Sherlock doznał olśnienia. John był po prostu smutny.

Sherlock kończył zapinanie koszuli, kiedy na dole usłyszeli wołanie.

\- Już idę, pani Hudson! – krzyknął Sherlock, i wyszedł, zostawiając Johna.

Pani Hudson wyglądała na poważnie zdenerwowaną.

\- Słyszałeś wiadomości?

\- Nie pani Hudson, byłem dość zajęty – Sherlock włączył komputer – O co chodzi?

\- Jest jakieś zagrożenie terrorystyczne w Londynie – powiedziała pani Hudson zmartwiona – Zabroniono wychodzenia z domu w naszej części Londynu.

\- Szlag by to trafił – powiedział głośno Sherlock, uruchamiając pierwszą stronę z wiadomościami – Czy czegoś pani brakuje? Ma pani leki?

\- Tak, tak, mam wszystko, ale pomyślałam że ty nie będziesz nic wiedział, bo masz gościa. Muszę porozmawiać z panem Grimmsem z dołu.

Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi Sherlock zaczął bardziej wnikliwie czytać informacje i wysłał kilka wiadomości do Mycrofta. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył Johna stojącego przy drzwiacg sypialni przypomniał sobie o nim i uświadomił sobie problem.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał John, patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła pani Hudson.

\- Zagrożenie terrorystyczne w City of Westminster, nie działa metro, autobusy, zamknęli ulice, karzą pozostawać w domach – oznajmił Sherlock.

\- Kurwa – skomentował John i spojrzał na zegarek – Jest jakkolwiek szansa się przemknąć?

Sherlock podszedł na ulicę, która była kompletnie pusta, a w oddali migały światła policyjne. John stanął obok niego i westchnął.

– Muszę zadzwonić.

Sherlock słyszał urywki rozmowy, tak jak podejrzewał dotyczyły one pracy, ale nie zbliżyły go do rozwiązania zagadki zawodu Johna. Kiedy John skończył rozmowę usiadł ciężko na krześle naprzeciwko Sherlocka.

\- Muszę tu zostać – westchnął – Ale na dole widziałem kawiarnię, o jedno piętro w dół chyba mogę zejść?

\- Pani Hudson poszła porozmawiać z właścicielem, co skończy się tym, że zamknie sklep i pójdzie do niej na herbatę. Która pewnie potrwa dłużej niż sam alarm.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów usłyszeli pukanie i w drzwiach ponownie ukazała się pani Hudson z torbą na zakupy w ramionach.

\- Pomyślałam, że jak zwykle nie masz nic w lodówce – wmaszerowała do mieszkania i dostrzegła Johna.

\- O dzień dobry kochanie! Wreszcie mogę poznać gościa Sherlocka – spojrzała na niego uradowana.

John uśmiechnął się do niej, wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowanego i wstał, chcąc odebrać od niej zakupy.

Pani Hudson położyła torbę na środku stołu, przesuwając laptopa i wywołując pełen dezaprobaty pomruk Sherlocka.

\- Nie miała pani czegoś gotowego?

\- Nie Sherlocku, nie miałam, ponieważ nie jestem twoją gospodynią. Oddałam ci część moich zapasów, a nie wiadomo ile potrwa ten alarm. Jak masz na imię? – zwróciła się do Johna, siadając obok na krześle.

\- Pani Hudson – Sherlock spojrzał ostrzegawczo, pisząc coś szybko na klawiaturze.

\- Sherlocku, czy nie mogę porozmawiać z tym sympatycznym młodzieńcem? Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi porozmawiać z twoimi gośćmi – rzuciła z wyrzutem.

\- John – odparł po prostu.

\- A czym się zajmujesz? – zapytała rozpromieniona.

\- Pani Hudson! To nie jest przesłuchanie! Dziękujemy za zapasy. Czy pan Grimms już na panią nie czeka?

\- Jestem lekarzem – powiedział John spokojnie, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Och, naprawdę? A w czym się specjalizujesz?

\- Pani Hudson! – Sherlock wstał gwałtownie i otworzył drzwi na korytarz.

\- Doprawdy! – pani Hudson wstała – Miło było cię poznać skarbie, do zobaczenia.

Sherlock zatrzasnął za nią drzwi i odwrócił się do Johna.

\- Nie musiałeś jej odpowiadać, uzgodniliśmy że nie musimy wiedzieć o sobie nic więcej.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział John – Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie musisz nic mówić o sobie. Wiadomo ile jeszcze potrwa ten alarm? – John zmienił temat.

\- Dopiero się zaczął – Sherlock opadł na krzesło – Próbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć. Sięgnął po komórkę, a potem rzucił ją z powrotem na stół z obrażoną miną – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mogą go odwołać dopiero rano.

\- Co? Przecież nie mogę zostać tu tak długo – John fuknął ze złością i wstał ponownie po swój telefon – Nie miałem pojęcia jak to się skończy, nie mam zamiaru ci przeszkadzać – podszedł do okna – ale wygląda na to, że się nie przecisnę.

\- Może pani Hudson ma u siebie wolny pokój? – zapytał po chwili milczenia zniecierpliwiony John. Ściągnął przez głowę bluzę, zostając w samej koszulce.

\- Na pewno nie tej nocy. Nie musisz być w pracy? – Sherlock zmienił temat.

\- Nie, to znaczy jak coś wybuchnie, to zapewne okaże się że jednak pozwolą mi wyjść i ściągną mnie do szpitala, ale już obsadzili mój dyżur.

Sherlock kiwnął głową i zapadła cisza. Po jakimś czasie Sherlock oderwał się od komputera i zauważył, że John przegląda wiadomości na telefonie.

\- Laptop będzie gdzieś pod kanapą, możesz też włączyć telewizor – jego wzrok padł na siatkę z zakupami. Zajrzał do niej, rzeczywiście nie było tam nic gotowego – Jeśli jesteś głodny, to możesz przeszukać szafki, ale nie gwarantuje, że coś tam znajdziesz.

John wziął do rąk siatkę i przejrzał zawartość.

\- A ty nie jesteś głodny? – spytał.

Sherlock zastanowił się przez chwilę. Ostatnio chyba jadł coś rano.

\- Bo mógłbym coś ugotować,  jeśli ci to odpowiada?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Ok.

Przez kolejne minuty obserwował Johna znad komputera, udając, że przegląda pocztę. John co jakiś zadawał mu pytania dotyczące położenia różnych naczyń i przypraw, a Sherlock na niektóre potrafił nawet odpowiedzieć. Kiedy John znalazł w lodówce resztki jego ostatniego eksperymentu w postaci ponacinanych świńskich ogonów uważnie się im przyjrzał, sprawdził szczelność pojemnika i odstawił na miejsce bez komentarza. Sherlock lekko otworzył usta, pozwalając  sobie na kilkanaście sekund niedowierzania, ale po chwili wrócił do prób wyciągnięcia od Mycrofta jakiś konkretnych informacji. Już dawno próbowałby rozwiązać zagadkę, gdyby nie to, że kiedy po seksie zszedł do kuchni czekała na niego wiadomość informująca, że w momencie, kiedy wyjdzie z domu zostanie natychmiast aresztowany. Wolał nie uświadamiać też Johna, że jest pierwszą osobą od dobrych kilku miesięcy, która próbuje coś w tej kuchni ugotować. Musiał przyznać, że z powodzeniem, kiedy John postawił przed nim talerz spaghetti. Sherlock zamknął laptopa, czując się jakoś zobowiązany do zjedzenia tego posiłku.

\- Jakieś postępy? – John przerwał milczenie.

\- Nadal nic nie wiadomo.

John pokiwał głową i nadal jedli w milczeniu.

\- Nie smakuje ci? – John wskazał na wpół zjedzoną porcję Sherlocka.

\- Nie, nie jadam zbyt dużo.

\- Nawet po seksie? – na twarzy Johna przez sekundę pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

Dalsza część wieczoru upłynęła w dziwnej odmianie spokoju. John bez słowa oglądał telewizję, nie komentując pracy Sherlocka, który zagłębił się w notatkach na temat jednego z prostszych zleceń i od czasu do czasu łapał spojrzenie zainteresowania z jego strony. Po dłuższym czasie wpadł na to, by wskazać Johnowi prysznic, przy okazji znajdując zapas świeżych ręczników, prawdopodobnie zostawiony tu przez panią Hudson. Po jakimś czasie John wyszedł spod prysznica pachnąc jego żelem pod prysznic w samych bokserkach powodując w Sherlocku jakiś rodzaj poczucia intymności, co było o tyle dziwne, że widział go już wielokrotnie w bardziej prywatnych sytuacjach. John zniknął w drugiej sypialni i Sherlock słyszał, jak kładzie się na łóżku. Odsunął od siebie laptopa i zamyślił na chwilę. Z jego szacunków wynikało, że nie spędził nocy z nikim w jednym pomieszczeniu od kiedy skończył pięć lat. Samotność przylgnęła do niego w taki sam sposób, jak opinia o jego gburowatości i traktował ją jak drugą skórę. Chociaż nie sypiał w drugiej sypialni i w zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło, to przez zamknięte drzwi wyczuwał obecność Johna i ta myśl błąkała się po zakamarkach jego umysłu przez całą noc. Nawet nie próbował się położyć, wiedząc, jak może się to skończyć, upewnił się tylko, że wziął dzisiejszą porcję tabletek i poświęcił się rozwiązaniu dwóch kolejnych  prostych zagadek, które nie wymagały wychodzenia z domu. Dlatego nie wiedział, jak to się stało, bo kiedy otworzył oczy zauważył dzienne światło wpadające do kuchni, jego kark był całkowicie zdrętwiały po nocy spędzonej na blacie stołu, a na drugim jego końcu znalazł nieco wymiętą kartkę:

_Dzięki za nocleg._

_P.S.: W ostateczności obok mnie było wolne miejsce._

Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, że zasnął, ale uśmiechnął się i zdążył schować kartkę do kieszeni w sam raz, żeby usłyszeć ciężkie kroki Mycrofta na schodach.

***

Znowu był w tym miejscu, czuł, jak pasy mocniej wpijają się w ciało. Nie chciał otwierać oczu, ale rzeczywistość coraz bardziej przebijała się przez sztucznie wytworzony sen. Twarde sprężyny materaca wbijały się w odsłonięte plecy. Zmusił się i kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą gładki, jasnozielony sufit, zamiast  spękanego, szaroniebieskiego. Jego ciało było sztywne, mięśnie nadal utrzymywały go w zapamiętanej postawie. Oddychał spokojnie, dając sobie czas na rozluźnienie. Po jakimś czasie mięśnie odpuściły i był w stanie normalnie się poruszyć. Powoli usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko, czując, że znowu nad sobą panuje. Pozbył się już pozostałych objawów, ale koszmary nadal pozostawały, czegokolwiek by nie próbował. Był na odwyku tylko kilka dni, ale po wielu latach nadal nie potrafił do końca zapomnieć. Trafił tam, kiedy zafundował sobie mieszankę własnego pomysłu. Już wcześniej próbował narkotyków i ojciec rzeczywiście groził mu, że przymusowo go tam umieści, ale dotrzymał słowa dopiero wtedy, kiedy stracił przytomność. Nie wiedział co się z nim wtedy działo, zdołał zrekonstruować tylko część tamtego wieczoru, ale obudził się przypięty pasami w izolatce. Początkowo największym koszmarem były objawy detoksu. Wiedział, że podawali mu jakieś leki hamujące objawy, ale w jego opinii niespecjalnie pomagały. Najgorsze zaczęło się potem. Pomimo, że doszedł już do siebie, nadal był zmuszony leżeć przypiętym do łóżka, nie mogąc się ruszyć nawet przy czynnościach fizjologicznych. Nie wiedział czy to wina wymęczonego narkotykami mózgu, czy jego charakteru, ale po jakimś czasie został zalany tymi wspomnieniami, które schował głęboko w sobie i obawami, których na co dzień nie dopuszczał. Nie był pewien ile tam leżał, po kilku godzinach stracił rachubę, a po jeszcze dłuższym nadzieję. Kiedy wreszcie Mycroft po niego przyszedł praktycznie stracił głos i zmysły. Mycroft wyciągnął go stamtąd, najpierw karząc go wykąpać. Sherlock był pewien, że o ile ojciec dopłacił dodatkowo za jego przedłużony pobyt w izolatce, to brat dopłacił za doprowadzenie go do stanu używalności. Nie zabrał go do domu, umieścił w jakimś tanim hotelu. To był jedyny  raz, kiedy Mycroft zbuntował się przeciwko ojcu odkąd byli dziećmi. Zamiar ojca powiódł się, Sherlock już nigdy nie spróbował narkotyków. Nie dlatego, że detoks go z niego wyleczył, ale dlatego, że obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie znajdzie się w sytuacji, w której pozwoli komuś tak nad sobą zapanować. Skończył palić i zrzucił z siebie mokrą piżamę. Praca zawsze stanowiła dobre lekarstwo.


	5. Chapter 5

Wysiadł z taksówki, nie czekając na resztę i wszedł do parku, skręcając w stronę szerokiej drogi. Nie dostał od Lestrada dokładnych wskazówek, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później drogę wskażą mu policyjne taśmy. Lekka mżawka w połączeniu z mgłą nie poprawiała widoczności. Wreszcie trafił na miejsce, była to bardziej uczęszczana ścieżka, w letnie poranki panował na niej tłok powodowany dbającymi o zdrowie i kondycję biegaczami. Stojący na straży policjant wydawał się młodszy od niego o co najmniej dziesięć lat. Ignorując go Sherlock podniósł taśmę i wszedł na ogrodzony teren. Krzyki chłopaka przywołały Lestrada, który uspokoił policjanta i bez słowa wskazał Sherlockowi drogę. Widoczny z daleka namiot ustawiony nad ciałem dawał zdecydowaną pożywkę na dziennikarskie spekulacje. Jak na razie jednak nie widział po drodze żadnego z dziennikarzy, pewnie z powodu pogody. Sherlock podszedł do ciała i przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, analizując miejsce i jednym uchem słuchając relacji Lestrada.

\- Scotland Yard nie potrafi sobie już poradzić ze zwykłym zabójstwem biegaczki? – prychnął i wsunął ręce do kieszeni płaszcza w poszukiwaniu rękawiczek.

\- Sam zobaczysz – mruknął Lestrade w odpowiedzi i ruszył do ciała, karząc się wszystkim odsunąć. Wnętrze namiotu było szczelnie zasłonięte przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i tak mocno oświetlone, że odczekał chwilę, aż jego wzrok się przyzwyczai.

Dziewczyna leżała na plecach, z dziwnie wykrzywioną nogą i rozrzuconymi rękami.

_Kiedy upadała nie miała świadomości._

Była młoda, ocenił jej wiek na około dwadzieścia – dwadzieścia dwa lata, na twarzy nie miała śladu makijażu, który mógłby roztopić padający na nią deszcz. Ubrana była w modny strój do biegania, obcisłe spodnie, kolorowe buty i bluzę jednego z londyńskich collegów. Głowa miał lekko odwróconą w lewo.

Sherlock nachylił się i uważnie przyjrzał.

_Odwróciła się sama na bok, bo włosy były związane w gęsty kucyk ściągnięty  gumką._

Dotknął jej twarzy, poza lekkim zasinieniem warg i sztywnością mięśni nie zauważył niczego nadzwyczajnego. Odchylił ucho i zobaczył plamę. Na szyi widoczny był lekki, ale wyraźny cienki ślad.

Nagle Lestrade podszedł, przerywając mu i nachylił się nad ciałem. Zanim Sherlock zdążył wybuchnąć podciągnął jej bluzę do góry. Oczom Sherlocka ukazał się napis _Dziwka_ biegnący przez jej brzuch. Dotknął go i potarł, ale tusz nie został mu na palcach. Zauważył plamy na plecach i mocno je ucisnął. Ciało na chwilę odzyskało właściwy kolor, a kiedy odsunął palce znowu pojawiła się różowa plama. Sherlock odsunął rękaw płaszcza i spojrzał na zegarek.

_Leżało tu cały czas od momentu zabójstwa. Zabita między dwie a osiem godzin temu._

\- Kto zadzwonił? – mruknął do Lestrada.

\- Jeden z zatwardziałych biegaczy, trzy godziny temu.

_Czyli między trzy a pięć godzin temu, bo nie zrobił tego, gdy było jasno._

Dalej badał ciało, kiedy usłyszał głos Andersona:

\- Nadal ani śladu po narzędziu zbrodni.

Sherlock prychnął, podwijając nogawki jej spodni.

\- Sherlock? – Lastrade.

\- A jak macie zamiar znaleźć narzędzie zbrodni, skoro morderca zabrał je ze sobą?

\- Nie wiemy czym dokładnie ją udusił…

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego z niedowierzaniem i powoli się podniósł.

\- Ktoś stąd uznał, że została uduszona? To niewiarygodne, przyjmują was do Scotland Yardu na podstawie najmniejszej ilości punktów inteligencji?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza i wrogie spojrzenia, a także westchnięcie Lestrada. Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Znaleźliście łańcuszek czy zabrał go ze sobą?

\- Jaki łańcuszek?

\- Ten, który miała na szyi i za który pociągnął zabójca, chcąc ją złapać. Ten, który pozostawił ślad na szyi, ale na pewno nie spowodował zgonu – odparł lodowatym tonem.

\- Ale przecież taki ślad jest w stanie kogoś udusić – zaprotestował Lestrade, ignorując okrzyki Andersona i reszty ekipy.

\- Ale ten nie udusił, bo nie ucisnął tchawicy. Gdyby twoi współpracownicy posiadali wykształcenie, które powinni posiadać na tym stanowisku, to wiedzieliby o tym, tak samo jak o tym, że próbkę krwi trzeba pobrać jak najszybciej, żeby była możliwość oznaczenia jej grupy, o czym zapomnieli zeszłym razem – huknął.

W namiocie zapadła cisza, którą wreszcie przerwał Lestrade, krzycząc:

\- Szukajcie tego łańcuszka, do cholery! 

Wszyscy rozpierzchli się w pośpiechu, a Sherlock wrócił do oglądania zwłok. Po chwili krzyknął do Lestrada, który włożył głowę do namiotu:

\- Molly ma dziś dyżur?

\- Tak.

Sherlock wyprostował się i ściągnął gumowe rękawiczki, zrzucając je na trawę.

\- Niech da mi znać kiedy skończy. Wszystkie materiały zawieź do niej i napisz, czy znaleźliście łańcuszek.

Kiedy ruszył w drogę powrotną jego buty lekko zapadały się w rozmiękły grunt.

Na Baker Street wrócił dopiero przed północą, spędziwszy kilka godzin w laboratorium Molly. Wchodził po schodach, kiedy usłyszał, że pani Hudson go woła.

\- Tak, pani Hudson?

Była już w szlafroku, najwyraźniej na niego czekając.

\- Był tu ten młodzieniec, John.

_Szlag by to trafił, zapomniałem odwołać._

\- Czekał na ciebie dość długo, oboje próbowaliśmy się z tobą skontaktować, wreszcie wrócił do domu.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę, wyświetlając szereg nieodebranych połączeń.

\- Miałem sprawę, oddzwonię do niego.

\- Wiesz, biedny pewnie przejechał pół Londynu, żeby tu dojechać…

\- To było morderstwo! – krzyknął, wbiegając po schodach.

Westchnął. Jak zwykle kiedy trafił na fascynującą sprawę zapominał o całym świecie. Teraz powinien się pokajać i wymyślić jakąś ważną wymówkę. Oczywiście będzie to długo trwało i nagle okaże się, że Johnowi nie pasują najbliższe terminy spotkań. Przerabiał to już wiele razy. Będzie musiał znaleźć kogoś nowego, postanowił, zrzucając płaszcz.

***

_Westchnął. Zostały jeszcze trzy lekcje. Dziś nie było tak źle, udawało mu się zachować najlepszą taktykę: na lekcjach nie odzywał się, na przerwał zamykał się w toaletach albo siedział pod klasą z wzrokiem w książce. Dobra passa dobiegła końca na angielskim, kiedy na jego nieszczęście nauczycielka wytypowała go do przeczytania swojego wypracowania. Śmiechy rozległy się zaraz po wyczytaniu jego nazwiska. Udawał, że nie usłyszał i wpatrywał się w blat ławki tak intensywnie, jakby miał dzięki temu szansę trafić do innego wymiaru. Nauczycielka jednak nie odpuszczała i w końcu zmuszony był wstać i zacząć czytać swoje wypracowanie. Bardzo chciał skupić się na treści czytanego tekstu, ale uwagi i śmiech kolegów najpierw traktował jako szum w tle, a potem zaczął je słyszeć coraz bardziej wyraźnie. Każde kolejne zdanie tekstu było istną torturą, a kiedy wreszcie udało mu się skończyć szybko opadł na swoje krzesło i wbił wzrok w ławkę. Nie udało mu się nawet usłyszeć komentarza nauczycielki i wiedział, że będzie miał z tego powodu kłopoty w domu, bo jego ojciec nie rozumiał, czemu nie mógł przynosić lepszych ocen. Znowu czeka go koszmarna rozmowa, w trakcie której najpierw usłyszy, że może osiągnąć więcej jeśli tylko będzie chciał i więcej pracował, a potem dowie się, że jest idiotą, który nie potrafi nawet napisać zwykłego wypracowania. Zauważył, ze lekcja dobiegła końca dopiero, kiedy część klasy opustoszała. Powoli spakował książki i wywlekł się z klasy, omijając korytarz, gdzie zazwyczaj gromadziły się najpopularniejsze dzieciaki. Udało mu się wytrwać do końca lekcji bez zbędnych incydentów, ale po powrocie do domu nie miał tyle szczęścia. Dziś ojciec wrócił wcześniej i przy kolacji postanowił skupić na nim całą swoją uwagę._

_\- Jak było w szkole?_

_\- Dobrze – powiedział, starając się na niego nie patrzeć._

_\- Tylko dobrze? Nic więcej się nie zdarzyło?_

_\- Nie, to był zwykły dzień._

_\- Zastanawiałem się nad tobą – powiedział ojciec po chwili ciszy, w skupieniu krojąc mięso – Uznałem, że sport dobrze ci zrobi._

_Nie zdążył zaprotestować, a ojciec kontynuował:_

_\- Znalazłem dla ciebie doskonały obóz sportowy na wakacje. Cały miesiąc, różne rodzaje sportu. Poznasz nowych kolegów, poruszasz się, może spodoba ci się to bardziej niż w szkole._

_\- Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł – powiedział to uprzejmym tonem, mając nadzieję, że zyska tym uwagę ojca._

_\- Ale ja jestem – ton ojca zmienił się, wiedział, że przegrał, że nie ma już szans na dyskusję. Doskonale wiedział, czym kończy się w takich sytuacjach próba dyskusji._

_Skupił całą swoją siłę woli na wytrwaniu do końca kolacji, wiedząc, że ojciec bacznie go obserwuje i jeśli zauważy chociaż ślad jego prawdziwych odczuć, to wyciągnie je na wierzch i zacznie analizować. Rozpłakał się dopiero w łóżku, kiedy był pewien, że nikt go nie usłyszy._


	6. Chapter 6

Spokój od dziennikarzy nie trwał jednak długo, już wieczorem w dniu zabójstwa w Internecie pojawiły się pierwsze, na razie skąpe informacje. Sherlock miał nadzieję, że tym razem Lestradowi uda się utrzymać dyscyplinę w zespole, bo kiedy do mediów wycieknie informacja o napisie na ciele ofiary zacznie się histeria, a dziennikarze będą śledzić każdy ruch policji. W Londynie co trzy dni ktoś zostawał zamordowany, ale przy tego typu sprawach i takiej ofierze – młodej, ładnej białej dziewczynie media znajdowały doskonałą pożywkę. Lestrade w przerwach między kolejnymi kawami zdawał mu telefoniczną relację z przesłuchań i świeżo zdobytych informacji. Zaintrygowany Sherlock zgodził się na udział w przesłuchaniu matki dziewczyny, która z powodu stanu zdrowia nie mogła przyjechać na komisariat. Spodziewał się zastać obłożnie chorą kobietę, jednak kiedy w drzwiach stanęła zapłakana, lecz pomimo tego schludna i w pełni sprawna kobieta przestał żałować czasu poświęconego na podróż do odległej, podmiejskiej dzielnicy Londynu. W przesłuchaniu uczestniczył Lestrade, któremu z powodu małej ilości snu i zbyt dużej dawki kofeiny drżały ręce i młoda kobieta, która zdawała się być nadal studentką, jednak z informacji przekazanych przez Lestrada wiedział, że ukończyła nie tylko akademię policyjną, ale także psychologię. Pomimo, że starała się to dobrze ukrywać, Sherlock zauważył, że jest bardzo zestresowana. Weszli do domu, a pierwszym wrażeniem, które odnotował Sherlock był oszałamiający porządek. Dom nie był starannie posprzątany, wyglądał, jakby sprzątanie każdego kąta zakończyło się dopiero tuż przed ich przybyciem. Właścicielka była dość szczupła, ale miała na sobie żółtą sukienkę za dużą o co najmniej dwa rozmiary, która wyglądała, jakby lata świetności miała za sobą. Skinęła głową na ich powitanie i okazane legitymacje i bez słowa przeszła do salonu. Zarówno na łóżku, jak i na fotelach położone były grube narzuty, dziwnie niepasujące do eleganckiego salonu. Powoli usiadła na fotelu najbliżej drzwi, jakby miała problemy ze stawami lub bólami kości. Lestrade usiadł najbliżej niej, na fotelu, a Sherlock i dziewczyna na kanapie. Zauważył, że matka dziewczyny rzuca im nerwowe spojrzenia, wiercąc się w swoim fotelu. Lestrade zaczął od kondolencji i standardowych wiadomości, częściowo mających na celu potwierdzenie zgromadzonych dotąd przez Scotland Yard informacji. Kobieta odpowiadała mechanicznie, błądząc wzrokiem po pokoju, a jedynym objawem tego, że niedawno straciła córkę, były łzy spływające powoli po jej twarzy. Po chwili wyciągnęła rękę po chusteczki stojące na stoliku kawowym i wyciągnęła kilka chusteczek, które następnie, opowiadając o studiach córki złożyła w grubą warstwę i dopiero wtedy wytarła twarz. Sherlock poczuł, że policjantka obok porusza się i kątek oka dostrzegł, że zapisuje coś w notesie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i dostrzegł napis _nerwica natręctw_ zapisany schludnym, okrągłym pismem. Lekko skinął głową i sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając swój notatki i zapisał pytanie, nadal obserwując przesłuchanie Lestrada. Delikatnie przesunął nogę i dotknął nogi policjantki. Szybko odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i spojrzała na pytanie w notatniku. Pochyliła się nad swoim notatnikiem i napisała _Traumatyczne wydarzenie z przeszłości, geny._ Przez chwilę słuchali opowieści kobiety o tym, jakim dzieckiem była jej córka.

\- Czy Tracy cieszyła się, że idzie na studia? – przerwał jej Sherlock, odzywając się po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszli do domu.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego i niepewnie zamrugała.

\- Tak, zawsze dość dobrze się uczyła.

\- Pewnie cieszyła się też, że uwolni się od pani choroby?

Lestrade ciężko westchnął, policjantka obok poruszyła się, a kobieta wydała z siebie jęk, będący połączeniem niedowierzania i rozpaczy. Sherlock niewzruszony czekał na to, aż się uspokoi. W końcu kobieta wykrztusiła z siebie:

\- Ona…bardzo mnie wspierała i martwiła się o mnie…

\- Bez wątpienia – Sherlock nachylił się w jej stronę – Ale na pewno nie mogła też przeprowadzać znajomych do domu, a pani choroba odbijała się na każdym aspekcie życia codziennego. Idąc na studia musiała ucieszyć się z samodzielności?

Odpowiedziały mu odgłosy szlochania, lekko stłumione dopiero uspokajającymi uwagami Lestrada.

\- Od kiedy pani choruje?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, a potem zwróciła się do Lestrada:

\- Dlaczego rozmawiamy o mnie? Wydawało mi się, że policja chce złapać tego zwyrodnialca, który ją zabił.

\- Bo nie złapiemy go, dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieć wszystkiego – odpowiedział zamiast niego Sherlock.

\- Zaczęłam mieć problemy odkąd Tracy miała jedenaście lat.

\- A co wtedy się stało?

Sherlock i Lestrade zwrócili się w stronę policjantki, bo zdążyli zapomnieć o jej obecności. Nie zwracała na nich uwagi, wpatrując się w matkę dziewczyny.

\- Cóż, to żadna tajemnica. Ojciec Tracy odszedł od nas.

Policjantka skinęła głową, notując coś.

\- Czy Tracy utrzymywała kontakt z ojcem?

Kobieta prychnęła, gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się znalazła, można byłoby uznać go za dźwięk rozbawienia.

\- Nie, mój były mąż założył inną rodzinę i nie utrzymywał z nami kontaktów, chyba że przez swojego prawnika, kiedy bardzo nie chciał płacić na Tracy alimentów.

\- A pani pracuje? – dopytał Sherlock.

\- Nie. Kiedyś byłam agentką nieruchomości. Byłam w tym całkiem dobra – zawiesiła głos na chwilę – ale potem, kiedy choroba się nasiliła, musiałam zrezygnować.

\- Więc nie miałyście zbyt wiele pieniędzy? – drążył Sherlock.

Kobieta pokręciła głową i zaczęła nerwowo wiercić się w fotelu, jakby chciała wstać.

\- Miałam rentę, a Tracy trenowała biegi, była w szkolnej drużynie sportowej i od pierwszego roku studiów udało jej się uzyskać stypendium – w jej głosie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się nuta dumy.

Lestrade zadał jeszcze kilka pytań uzupełniających i wziął adres ojca Tracy, po czym wyszli. Kobieta wstała w ten sam chybotliwy sposób, w jakim siadała i trzymając ręce sztywno po bokach wyszła za nimi. Usłyszeli jeszcze trzask drzwi i Sherlock domyślił się, że nie dotknęła klamki. Przeszli przez  wypielęgnowany ogródek i kiedy zatrzymali się obok policyjnego samochodu Sherlock zapalił.

\- To nie ojciec – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Lestrada.

\- Dlaczego? Wiemy, że chciał utrudnić im życie, a nie wiemy jak naprawdę wyglądały jego kontakty z córką.

\- Oczywiście że mógłby ją zabić, ale prawdopodobnie w ogóle go nie interesowała. Skoro nie utrzymywał z nią kontaktów od dziesięciu lat to nawet gdyby się dowiedział, że miała wielu partnerów seksualnych, to nie napisałaby tego na jej ciele, tak, żeby wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli. Tak mogłoby się zdarzyć w rodzinie ze skrajną przemocą na co dzień, a tu, jeśli przemoc była, to w wersji eleganckiej, w białych rękawiczkach. Taka postawa córki poniżałaby go jako ojca. Zabójca chce, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o doświadczeniach ofiary, chce ją poniżyć nawet po śmierci. Daj mi znać, jeśli będzie coś nowego.

Ruszył w dół ulicy, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

        Wiedział, że ciało dziewczyny zostanie dokładnie zbadane i że zrobi to Molly. Napisał do niej dopiero późnym popołudniem, kiedy udało mu się znaleźć skrawek wolnej przestrzeni w zatłoczonym wagonie metra. Pozwoliła mu przyjść następnego dnia wczesnym rankiem, kiedy nie spodziewała się tłoku. Czekała go długa noc, bo zakończył wszystkie drobne sprawy do rozwiązania, ale dzięki temu przypadkowi liczył, że uda mu się zająć umysł. Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, jego mózg przeprowadził go tak płynnie między stan jawy i snu, że po przebudzeniu potrzebował chwili, żeby oddzielić fikcję od faktów. Wstając, ściągnął z siebie wymięte ciuchy z wczoraj i zmusił się, żeby zanieść je do łazienki. Wszedł pod prysznic i nie pozwolił sobie odkręcić cieplejszej wody. Udało mu się, mózg skupił się na przemarzniętych częściach ciała, dzięki czemu wrócił na właściwe tory. Myślał o mordercy schodząc po schodach, pijąc kawę i wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy skończył wypalać papierosa przed wejściem do laboratorium. Rzut oka na Molly pozwala mu potwierdzić jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. Molly uśmiecha się lekko na jego widok i mówi:

\- Przyszłam dopiero niedawno, nie wiem jeszcze wszystkiego.

Podała mu szarawą teczkę, opisaną niechlujnym pismem. Poczekała, aż zapozna się z jej treścią i zaprowadziła go do drugiego pomieszczenia. Chociaż większość ludzi prosektorium wprawiało w przerażenie, to jego samego napełniało rodzajem nabożnego spokoju. Podejrzewał, że niektórzy ludzie w podobny sposób traktują kościoły. Molly wysunęła górną szufladę i odsunęła się. Teraz, kiedy ciało zostało umyte i rozebrane widać było, jak młoda była ofiara. Biaława skóra i zasinienie ust dawały upiorny kontrast z czarnym napisem, biegnącym przez cały brzuch. Wrócił do laboratorium, założył rękawiczki i zaczął oglądać ciało. Molly, przyzwyczajona do jego trybu pracy,  wyszła do drugiego pomieszczenia. Wróciła po jakimś czasie, kiedy kończył.

\- Za dziesięć minut większość zaczyna pracę.

Skinął głową i w zamyśleniu ściągnął rękawiczki.

\- Co znalazłaś? – ruchem głowy wskazał na ciało.

\- Przejrzałam tylko pobieżnie…

Czekał, przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania.

\- Nie ma żadnych śladów, poza dwoma śladami na szyi.

Skinął głową, starając się ignorować jej odprężenie towarzyszące temu ruchowi.

\- Od naszyjnika i od zastrzyku. Chlorek suksametonium. We krwi czysto, ślady tylko w moczu.  Automatycznie stają się podejrzani lekarze, pracownicy laboratorium i producenci. Tak szeroki zakres, że nie za wiele nam zawęża. Poza tym jest nietknięta, atak musiał nastąpić szybko.

\- A ten napis? – Molly przygryzła wargi, przesuwając oczami po ciele ofiary.

\- To zwykły marker. Chciał wstrzyknąć jej truciznę i odejść, ale był nieporadny, więc zaczęła się wyrywać, przytrzymał ją za łańcuszek. Oczywiście miał rękawiczki. Potem podciągnął bluzkę, umieścił napis i odszedł.

Twarz Molly stała się bardziej blada, a on odsunął się od ciała i zaplótł ręce za plecami.

\- Gratulację.

Przez sekundę patrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem, a potem zastąpiło je zdziwienie i nerwowość.

\- Co?

\- Molly – powiedział miękko.

Opuściła głowę i przez chwilę miał wrażenie że wyjdzie, ale ona zachwiała się lekko. Podbiegł i przytrzymawszy ją za ramię zamknął biodrem szufladę z ciałem i wyprowadził ją do laboratorium, gdzie posadził ją na biurowym krześle. Poczekał, aż wróci do siebie.

\- Wody?

Pokręciła głową i lekko się uśmiechnęła:

\- Wiedziałam, że przed tobą tego nie ukryję. Przed każdym, ale nie tobą. Skąd konkretnie wiedziałeś?

\- Zmęczenie, oznaki niewyspania, bardziej opuchnięte ciało, czego objawem była zmiana typowych dla ciebie butów na bardziej wygodne. Wypadają ci włosy.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Urodzisz?

Wydała z siebie dźwięk, coś między śmiechem a oburzeniem.

\- Tak. Wydedukujesz kto jest ojcem? – pierwszy raz spojrzała na niego.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Za mało danych – burknął cicho, na co Molly wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Urodzę i wychowam sama, chociaż nie do końca wiem jak to zrobię. Romans z ojcem dziecka to błąd, krótka i nieważna przygoda.

\- Montag? – zapytał i po wyrazie jej twarzy wiedział, że trafił.

Westchnął w duchu. Molly była jedną z najbardziej inteligentnych kobiet jakie znał, na tle ich grupy na studiach wyróżniała się wiedzą i spostrzegawczością. Jednak jej permanentny brak pewności siebie sprawiał, że szukała sympatii wśród niewłaściwych osób i miłości wśród niewłaściwych facetów. Po dłuższym czasie zorientował się, że był on jednym z nich, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się jej wtedy nie urazić, dzięki czemu jego praca była łatwiejsza. Nie potrafił dogadać się z żadnym z pozostałych laboratorantów, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przez większość czasu ich obrażał. Był czas, kiedy na studiach była jedyną osobą, która się do niego odzywała. W zasadzie bardzo długi czas.

\- Powiesz mu? – wstał i ostatni raz zajrzał do teczki denatki.

\- Za niecały miesiąc przenosi się do innego laboratorium, dostał lepszą propozycję.

Prychnął i odłożył teczkę do wykazu.

\- Moja mama też wychowywała mnie przez jakiś czas samotnie, więc na pewno sobie poradzę.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią i zdusił w sobie odpowiedź na temat tendencji niektórych mężczyzn do unikania odpowiedzialności.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozmowa z matką ani dotychczasowe śledztwo nie wyjaśniły kwestii napisu na ciele ofiary. Co więcej, większość przesłuchanych w sprawie osób twierdziła, że Tracy była studentką skupioną na nauce i sporcie. Przesłuchano chłopaka, z którym spotykała się przez kilka miesięcy, ale absolutnie zaprzeczał, aby rozstali się z powodu jej lub jego zdrady. Sherlock wrócił więc na Baker Street i poświęcił się badaniu tego wątku. Po kilku godzinach jego wzrok padł na ikonkę Portalu. Uległ i kliknął, sprawdzając wiadomości. Jedna z nich była od Johna. Zignorował ją, wracając do pracy, przekonując samego siebie, że słusznie zignorował kolejną propozycję spotkania.

Dopiero następnego dnia udało mu się wyłowić coś istotnego. Podając się za dziennikarza dotarł do koleżanki jednej ze współlokatorek Tracy. Obecnie przebywała ona w Ameryce Południowej, ale koleżanka, nadzwyczaj wylewna (z jej zdjęć na wszystkich portalach społecznościowych wywnioskował, że była typem popularnej dziewczyny, uczestniczącej we wszystkich ważnych imprezach i wydarzeniach i pokazującej na zdjęciach codzienne, zwykłe czynności) poinformowała go, że kiedyś przy piwie nadmieniła, że Tracy jest bardzo zamknięta, ale kiedyś przez przypadek widziała, że rozmawiała przez internet z jakimś mężczyzną. Kiedy zobaczyła, że współlokatorka zauważa to, wymijająco odpowiedziała na pytania o niego, mówiąc że to jeden z lekarzy, którego chce sprawdzić dla matki. Sherlock zmusił Lestrade do ponownego przesłuchania matki, która zeznała, że nie spotykała się z żadnym lekarzem przez ostatnie pół roku, a na pewno nie z polecenia Tracy. Sherlock zostawił dotarcie do wcześniejszych telefonów i komputerów Scotland Yardowi, uznając, że jest to zadanie, któremu prawdopodobnie są w stanie podołać, a sam zajął się nową sprawą. Śledzenie zdradzających się małżonków było stałym i niezmiernie nudnym elementem jego pracy. To zlecenie było jednak o tyle ciekawsze, że zdradzający mąż był znanym londyńskim deweloperem. Do dochodowego biznesu chwilami dorabiał, jak się okazało, zezwalając na przechowywanie narkotyków w wybranych nieruchomościach. Sherlock przyznawał sam przed sobą, że był to idealny plan – nielegalne substancje były przywożone między mieszkaniami, które potem były pokazywane zamożnym kupcom. Jednak żona nie chciała ujawniania nielegalnego biznesu, bo wtedy straciłaby pieniądze, zajęte przez policję. Liczyła tylko na dowody zdrady, aby móc szybko i w białych rękawiczkach pozbyć się męża i jego nielegalnego interesu, zostawiając na swoich kontach część wspólnego majątku. Jednak Sherlock nie byłyby sobą, gdyby na własną rękę nie postanowił zbadać narkotykowego wątku, przez co obecnie obudził się leżąc na podłodze, a nad sobą mając elegancko zdobiony kuchenny sufit. Poczuł płynącą po czole krew i starając się zatamować krwawienie podniósł się, obiegając wzrokiem jednego z zabitych, leżącego pod marmurowym blatem i drugiego mężczyznę, który właśnie odzyskiwał przytomność. Upewnił się, że nie zostawił żadnych śladów swojej bytności i pilnując, by jego krew nigdzie nie kapnęła przypomniał sobie w jaki sposób się tu znalazł. Tak jak zwykle, przez swoją głupotę i zuchwałość. Prawie udało mu się dojść do końca korytarza, kiedy usłyszał głośny sygnał i zacisnął zęby. To była karetka, a nie policja, ale to nie za bardzo poprawiało jego sytuację. Chciał cofnąć się do tylnego wyjścia, licząc, że da radę tam dojść, gdy drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się i stanął w nich John. Przez ułamki sekund obaj starali się ukryć zdziwienie. Milczenie przerwał John, omiatając wzrokiem jego ranę:

\- Powinieneś tu być?

Kiedy Sherlock ruchem głowy zaprzeczył kazał mu przejść na tyły domu, a sam odwrócił się, w sam raz po to, by spotkać pozostałych sanitariuszy i skierować ich do kuchni, którą wzrokiem wskazał mu Sherlock. Słyszał jeszcze, jak sanitariusze meldują przez komunikatory, że znaleźli ciało i otworzył tylne drzwi, dzięki czemu znalazł się w dobrze zadbanym ogrodzie. Przez kilka oddechów starał się doprowadzić swoją przytomność do zwyczajowego stanu i rozglądać za możliwością potajemnego usunięcia się z miejsca, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się. John podszedł do niego pewnym krokiem, mówiąc:

\- Sąsiedzi twierdzą, ze żadne z ich okien nie wychodzi na ogród i można się stąd wydostać furtką po lewej stronie.

Zaskoczony Sherlock skinął głową, a w tym czasie John ruszył przed siebie, do ławki pod ozdobną altaną. Rozejrzał się i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wciąż tkwił w miejscu. Podszedł i ostrożnie usiadł na ławce, a John sprawdził go na objawy wstrząsu mózgu i odsłonił ranę. Cicho zaklął i szukając czegoś w podręcznej torbie, którą ze sobą przyniósł powiedział:

\- Zszyję cię prowizorycznie, bo nie ma czasu, potem przyjadę i to poprawię. Musisz wrócić taksówką.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję w błyskawicznym tempie przygotował nici i ostrzegając:

\- Zaboli  - zaczął zszywać ranę.

Sherlock przymknął oczy i zacisnął zęby, ale po chwili poczuł, jak ciepłe palce Johna naklejają opatrunek.

\- Idź – powiedział John nerwowo i wrzucając resztki materiałów do torby ruszył z powrotem do domu.

Rykoszet musiał go jednak odrobinę wytrącić ze zwyczajowej przytomności, bo dopiero kładąc się na łóżku zdał sobie sprawę, jak szybko i sprawnie udało się Johnowi założyć mu opatrunek. Krzywiąc się z bólu dotknął opatrunku i odnotował, że to jakiś wodoodporny rodzaj materiału.

Musiał odpłynąć na chwilę, bo obudził go dopiero hałas na schodach. Podniósł się gwałtownie i natychmiast syknął z bólu, przypominając sobie o ranie. John otworzył drzwi w momencie, w którym usiadł i sprawdzał, czy spod opatrunku nic nie wyciekło.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał John zamiast powitania, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Ściągnął kurtkę, rzucają ją na fotel i podszedł do niego, przytrzymując go i nie pozwalając mu wstać.

\- Dobrze.

\- Zawroty głowy, nudności, zaburzenia równowagi?

\- Nie.

Skinął głową i ponownie poświecił mu w oczy i kazał wodzić wzrokiem za swoim palcem.

Zamiast tego Sherlock spojrzał na niego i zapytał:

\- Czemu pozwoliłeś mi odejść?

John westchnął i podjął ponowną próbę sprawdzenia jego mózgu, ale Sherlock wciąż na niego patrzył.

\- Sprawdziłem cię w Internecie. Skoro już się nie spotykamy. Jako detektyw chyba raczej nie chciałbyś mieć do czynienia z policją w takiej sytuacji.

Sherlock pozwolił mu kontynuować badanie i skrzywił się, kiedy John zerwał opatrunek szybkim ruchem.

\- Będę musiał pozbyć się tych prowizorycznych szwów i założyć normalne. Nie masz objawów wstrząsu mózgu, wnioskuje, że oberwałeś rykoszetem.

Potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Widząc, że John założył rękawiczki i sięga po fiolkę mruknął:

\- Nie potrzebuje znieczulenia.

John prychnął:

\- Uczulenie?

\- Nie, po prostu nie potrzebuje.

John odłożył ampułkę i wziął wszystkie potrzebne materiały, a potem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Usiądź na krześle.

Poczekał, aż Sherlock wykona jego polecenie i szybkim ruchem uniósł jego podbródek, ustawił  głowę pod odpowiednim kątem odchylenia, a potem przeciął i wyciągnął szwy. Sherlock zdążył zareagować jedynie przygryzieniem wargi i zamknięciem oczu.

Poczuł, jak John się odsuwa i zapytał, nie otwierając oczu:

\- Od kiedy lekarze pracujący na chirurgii jeżdżą karetkami do wypadków?

John prychnął i mruknął, jednocześnie przykładając mu do rany piekący opatrunek i na chwilę pozbawiając go oddechu:

\- Mniej więcej od wtedy, od kiedy umawiają się z kimś na anonimowe spotkania, a druga osoba i tak ich sprawdza.

Sherlock uśmiechnął by się, gdyby John nie docisnął mocniej wacika nasączonego środkiem odkażającym.

\- A od kiedy ratownicy medyczni mają na wyposażeniu opatrunki, które są wodoodporne i zabezpieczają ranę na długie godziny, kiedy nie ma możliwości udzielenia właściwej pomocy? – dopytał niewinnym tonem.

John odsunął się i przygotował nić. Podszedł blisko i delikatnie zaczął dotykać miejsca obok rozcięcia. Sherlock poczuł jego zapach, do którego zdążył już się przyzwyczaić zmieszany z wonią charakterystyczną dla szpitala. Nie patrzył na niego, skupiał się na opatrywaniu. Sherlock pozwolił sobie analizować jego twarz, ale żeby zauważyć jego irytację, nie były potrzebne nadzwyczajne zdolności dedukcyjne. Obserwację zakończyło wbicie igły.

\- Maksymalnie pięć szwów. Za dwa tygodnie będzie nikły ślad. Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.

\- Byłeś w wojsku? – zapytał, starając się skupić na czymś innym.

\- Tak Sherlock, byłem w wojsku. Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Kilka rzeczy, ale wielokrotnie sugerowano mi, że takie wypytywanie jest niegrzeczne.

Otworzył oczy w sam raz, by zobaczyć nikły uśmiech na twarzy Johna.

\- Już – John odsunął się i sięgnął po opatrunek.

\- Zmieniaj go codziennie przez tydzień, odkażaj ranę. Jest płytka, ale założyłem szwy nierozpuszczalne, bo coś mi mówi, że nie będziesz na nie uważał. Będziesz umiał je ściągnąć?

Potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

John spakował torbę i zaczął zakładać kurtkę.

\- Jeśli będziesz miał objawy wstrząśnienia mózgu, to i tak będziesz musiał zgłosić się do szpitala.

\- Poczekaj – Sherlock wstał tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał przytrzymać się oparcia.

Widząc to John zrobił ruch, jakby chciał mu pomóc, ale zatrzymał się.

\- Chyba powinienem przeprosić – powiedział Sherlock na wydechu.

\- Czemu? – John nadal wydawał  się zniecierpliwiony.

\- Bo nie odwołałem naszego spotkania, nie dałem ci żadnego znaku, a potem nie odpisałem na twoją wiadomość, której wcale nie musiałeś wysyłać, kiedy cię wystawiłem. To było niewłaściwe.

\- I mówisz mi to dlatego, że? – John wciąż był zdenerwowany.

\- Pomogłeś mi, chociaż nie musiałeś, więc chyba czuje się zobowiązany, żeby wyjaśnić tę kwestię. No i jesteś teraz zły.

\- Ale nie czujesz realnej skruchy, prawda? – John przekrzywił głowę.

\- W zasadzie to poczułem ją, kiedy zobaczyłem, że jesteś zły. Postanowił zaryzykować i dodał: - Ale bardziej realnie czuję teraz podniecenie.

Na twarz Johna najpierw wystąpiło niedowierzanie, a potem rozbawienie. Parsknął śmiechem i powiedział.

\- Na razie.

Sherlock poczekał, aż jego kroki przestaną rozbrzmiewać i uruchomił komputer, a potem napisał wiadomość na Portalu.

_Czyli jeszcze się zobaczymy?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coś było inaczej od samego początku. Odkąd przyszedł do szkoły wiedział, że coś się zmieniło. Na gorsze, oczywiście że na gorsze, stany zagrożenia wyczuwał podskórnie, jak minimalne zmiany w powietrzu, kiedy burza jest bardzo odległa. Dział dwutorowo: z jednej strony starał się nie rzucać w oczy, a z drugiej kontrolował i pilnował. Dziś, choć tego nie chciał, bardziej zwracał na siebie uwagę. Niektórzy odwracali się za nim, kiedy przechodził korytarzem, a kiedy usiadł na swoim miejscu w klasie Phil podszedł do niego._

_\- Jak się trzymasz? – zapytał z taką troską w głosie, że ze zdziwienia automatycznie podniósł głowę. W odpowiedzi na jego zaskoczone zdziwienia Phil rzucił na blat ławki gazetę._

_\- Co, pewnie twoja matka nic nie wiedziała? Powinieneś być dumny ze starego, taką laskę to sam bym zaliczył._

_Odszedł, rechocząc, a on, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, szybko chwycił gazetę. Nagłówek_ Wpływowy biznesmen przyłapany na korzystaniu z usług prostytutek _krzyczał z pierwszej strony, tuż obok zdjęcia jego ojca. Czuł, jak jego serce dusi się w piersi, a śniadanie podchodzi do gardła. Niektórzy jawnie go obserwowali, poszturchując się i śmiejąc. Wbił wzrok w nagłówek, starając się powstrzymać rumieniec wypełzający na policzki. Uratowało go wejście nauczycielki i dopiero, kiedy wszyscy zajęli się lekcją, ukradkiem przeczytał artykuł pod ławką. Nie myślał o tym, że ojciec wylądował w areszcie i z czego zapłacą kaucję. Nie myślał o tym, że jeśli ojciec straci pracę, to nie będą mieli pieniędzy. Myślał tylko o matce. Chciał tylko chwycić plecak i wrócić do domu. Wytrzymał jednak do końca lekcji, poczekał, aż nauczycielka wyjdzie z klasy i spokojnym krokiem minął czekających już na niego przy wyjściu kolegów. Zignorował ich zaczepki, nie bardzo nawet słysząc, co mówią i przeszedł korytarzem. Kiedy opuścił teren szkoły zaczął biec._

 

Sherlock przestał całować tors Johna i spojrzał na niego, westchnąwszy w duchu. Pomimo jego dotychczasowej aktywności, zazwyczaj witanej ze strony Johna entuzjastyczną erekcją, dziś nie działo się nic. Podniósł się, opierając na łokciach i powiedział:

\- Zamknij oczy.

Oczywiście w odpowiedzi John je otworzył i lekko się uniósł, patrząc na niego.

\- Przecież mam zamknięte.

Powstrzymawszy westchnięcie Sherlock odsunął się i powiedział:

\- Połóż się, zamknij oczy i przestań myśleć.

Poczekał, aż John wykona jego polecenie i nachylił się nad nim, przybliżając usta do jego ucha:

\- Nie myśl, skup się na tym co czujesz i słyszysz. Będę wiedział, kiedy tego nie zrobisz.

Wrócił do powolnego całowania go, jednocześnie kontrolując, czy John nie oszukuje. Odsunął się od niego i zaczął ściągać z siebie ubrania, tak wolno, żeby wzbudzić zainteresowanie Johna.

Nachylił się nad nim ponownie, tym razem już nagi, pozwalając, bo jego skóra ocierała się miękko o jego skórę. Jednocześnie zachowywał odpowiedni dystans, by ich najbardziej wrażliwe strefy pozostały oddalone. Porzucił pocałunki na rzecz powolnych, długich liźnięć, którymi obdarzył najpierw szyję Johna, a potem jego klatkę piersiową, kierując się w dół i zatrzymując strategicznie na linii pępka. Po raz kolejny zauważył, że smak skóry Johna jest w jakiś sposób kompatybilny z jego zapachem, jakby się wzajemnie uzupełniały. Czasem, pod pretekstem przedłużonej gry wstępnej pozwalał sobie na jej smakowanie, rozcieranie na ustach, wchłanianie językiem. Po jakimś czasie poczuł, że ciało pod nim się rozluźnia, rozkłada wygodnie na materacu. Kiedy zaczął całować linię, gdzie normalnie znajdował się pasek od spodni, ciało zaczęło najpierw powoli, a potem coraz bardziej harmonijnie współgrać z rytmem jego języka. Nie przerywając całowania rzucił okiem na przyrodzenie Johna. Dostrzegł minimalną, ale istotną zmianę i postanowił zmienić taktykę. Porzucił całowanie, układając się wygodnie obok Johna i przekręcając w jego stronę.

\- Nie otwieraj oczu – powiedział stanowczo, przewidując zamiar Johna.

\- Ale…- mruknął on, wyciągając rękę i machając nią po omacku w powietrzu. Wreszcie ręka dotknęła Sherlocka, a on przez pozwolił, żeby zbadała ułożenie jego ciała. Kiedy jednak zsunęła się poniżej pasa Sherlock przez chwilę pozwalał jej błądzić, a potem nakrył ją swoją dłonią, przez kilka sekund pozwalając, żeby palce muskały się nawzajem i w końcu stanowczo ją odsuwając. Protestujący pomruk połączony był z ruchem, który Sherlock zdusił w zarodku, przytrzymując ramiona Johna i mocno przyciskając je do łóżka.

\- Nie otwieraj oczu i nie ruszaj się.

Obserwował, jak John zaciska wargi, ale wreszcie poddał się. Sherlock spojrzał na początki jego erekcji i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Przysunął się do ciała Johna, tak, aby ten bardziej czuł jego ruchy i zsunął rękę niżej, obejmując się pewnym, wyćwiczonym ruchem. John na chwilę zamarł, jakby nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał zamiary Sherlocka, a potem głośno wciągnął powietrze i poruszył się w jego kierunku. Sherlock przytrzymał go pewnie ręką, nie przerywając powolnego rytmu drugiej ręki. Zakrzywienie palców stóp Johna pozwoliło mu na małą dedukcję. Nachylił się do ucha Johna, dbając, by powodowane jego ręką rytmiczne ruchy były doskonale odczuwalne na jego ciele i wyszeptał:

\- Lubisz rozkazy, siłę – zawahał się na moment – czy rozkazy i siłę?

Widok Johna gwałtownie przygryzającego usta sprawił, że zacisnął rękę mocniej. Jednocześnie zaczął rytmicznie poruszać się w górę i w dół ciała obok, delikatnie, ale na tyle, by erekcja Johna była już pełna. Pozwolił sobie na bezwstydne jęki, które spowodowały, że John mocniej wcisnął się w łóżko i mocniej zacisnął rękę na jego udzie. Resztkami kontroli Sherlock odsunął ją i odgadując zamiar Johna warknął:

\- Nie pozwoliłem ci się dotykać.

Jęk Johna sprawił, że nie był już w stanie nad sobą zapanować i zaczął gwałtownie ocierać się, jednocześnie pieszcząc się mocniej. Doszedł, plamiąc siebie, prześcieradło i udo Johna. Szybko doszedł do siebie i pochylił się nad Johnem, teraz już błagającym o ulgę całym swoim ciałem. Nie czekając na jego ruch chwycił swoją jeszcze wilgotną ręką sterczącego penisa i zaczął go gładzić. W chwili, w której John zrozumiał, że rozciera na nim swoją spermę zaczął jęczeć głośniej i poddał się zupełnie. Sherlock roztarł powoli mieszankę spermy drugą dłonią,  pozwalając Johnowi dojść do siebie. Sherlock czekał na Johna, który zniknął w łazience, sprawdzając swój telefon. Kiedy John sięgnął po swoją torbę Sherlock zapytał szybko:

\- Jesteś głodny?

John odwrócił się w jego stronę przerywając ruch w połowie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział zdziwiony.

\- Bo jeśli się nie spieszysz, to możemy coś zjeść – powiedział Sherlock, starając się zabrzmieć neutralnie.

\- Ok – John wyglądał na zdziwionego i zaintrygowanego. Stał przez chwilę, patrząc na Sherlocka.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć rozległ się dzwonek i po chwili Sherlock wrócił, niosąc dwie porcje jedzenia na wynos. Pozwolił Johnowi wybrać zestaw i zaczęli jeść w milczeniu. John po kilku kęsach przerwał:

\- Muszę zapytać. Obliczyłeś ile będzie trwał nasz seks?

\- Nie, gdybym nie odebrał, to pani Hudson pewnie zrobiłaby to za mnie. Ale tak – zastanowił się przez chwilę – byłby to w stanie obliczyć w przybliżeniu ile będzie trwał nasz stosunek.

John przez chwilę jadł w milczeniu, aż wreszcie powiedział:

\- Nie wiem, czy mi tym ubliżasz, czy to rodzaj komplementu.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę całość moich doświadczeń w tym zakresie mogę bez wątpienia stwierdzić, że jesteś najlepiej dopasowanym partnerem seksualnym, jakiego miałem. Ponadto z nie do końca zrozumiałych dla mnie powodów nasze spotkania stały się stałym i dość długotrwałym rytuałem. Bez wątpienia jesteś atrakcyjny i twoja sprawność w seksie, chociaż nie masz zbyt dużego doświadczenia, jest imponująca. Jesteś też otwarty i kreatywny.

John wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Miałem na myśli długość stosunku.

\- Nie odczułem nigdy żadnych niedogodności związanych z ewentualnymi problemami ze strony twoich umiejętności seksualnych czy też długości erekcji, jeśli o to pytasz. Nawet dziś nie było to dużym problemem.

Zauważył, że John się zaczerwienił i Sherlock szybko dodał:

\- Gdybyś nie zauważył, to mam problem z relacjami międzyludzkimi i wychwytywaniem drobnych aluzji.

Ku jego zdziwieniu John po prostu roześmiał się. Sherlock szybko przeanalizował swoje dotychczasowe doświadczenia i doszedł do wniosku, że była to prawdopodobnie najmilsza reakcja na jego szczerość. W katalogu reakcji znajdowały się niewybredne epitety,  spoliczkowanie, kilka prób pobicia i kilka udanych pobić. Zauważył, że jego mózg z jakiegoś powodu lubi magazynować negatywne wspomnienia (jedna z terapeutek, która z nim pracowała w szpitalu, ta, do której zdecydował się odezwać, uważała, że to z powodu negatywnych przeżyć w okresie dzieciństwa, które nie pozwoliły mu zbudować poczucia bezpieczeństwa i właściwego rodzaju kontaktów z najbliższymi osobami, przez co w jego mózgu mogły powstać połączenia szczególnie wychwytujące złe wspomnienia) i teraz dodał do tego katalogu reakcję Johna. Nie był pewien, jakie reakcje to spowoduje.

Jedli w milczeniu, ale nie był to ten ciężki rodzaj ciszy, a  John wychodząc powiedział:

\- Może kiedyś jednak uda mi się cię zaskoczyć – a kiedy to mówił, zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu zabawnie zadrgały.

Sherlock siedział jeszcze przez chwilę myśląc, że już mu się to udało.


	9. Chapter 9

Przeciągające się śledztwo ruszyło znowu do przodu, kiedy policjanci natknęli się na profil zamordowanej dziewczyny na portalu dla kobiet szukających sponsora. Podejrzenia Sherlocka co do jej drugiego życia potwierdziły się i udało im się dotrzeć do jej sponsora, mało atrakcyjnego, lekko otyłego mężczyznę pracującego jako manager w dużej firmie, dojeżdżającego do pracy w centrum Londynu z typowej podmiejskiej dzielnicy, gdzie czekała na niego żona i dwójka dzieci w wieku szkolnym. Część dochodów trzymał na oddzielnym koncie, o którym żona nie miała pojęcia i z niego finansował spotkania z Tracy. Bardzo zależało mu, żeby żona nie dowiedziała się o jego romansie, więc po pierwszym szoku otwarcie opowiedział policji wszystko, co wiedział. Sherlock nie miał w planach informowania go o tym, że prawdopodobnie Scotland Yardowi nie uda się utrzymać tych informacji w tajemnicy i prędzej czy później brudy z jego życia trafią do brukowców. Mężczyzna zaprzeczył, żeby w dniu morderstwa spotkał się z Tracy, z tego co wiedział miała przygotowywać się do zbliżającego się egzaminu. Albo więc o czymś nie wiedzieli, albo istniały dwie możliwości: Tracy była przypadkową ofiarą, która znalazła się w niewłaściwym czasie i miejscu, albo morderca znał jej rozkład dnia. Pomimo nowych informacji Scotland Yard wydawał się kręcić w kółko, a za jedyny sukces na ich koncie można było uznać utrzymanie prasy z dala od szczegółów sprawy. Sherlock usiłował znaleźć jakiś ślad, szczegół, który pominięto, ale jak dotąd nie udało mu się to. Frustrację usiłował rozładować w trakcie spotkania z Johnem. Ledwie John zdążył się przywitać, Sherlock oparł go o ścianę i zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Kilka dni wcześniej John zaskoczył go, kiedy wręczył mu komplet medycznej dokumentacji. Okazało się, że są to jego wyniki badań na HIV i choroby weneryczne. John, jakby pragnąc się wytłumaczyć z tej inicjatywy, zaczął przytaczać mu statystyki dotyczące zarażeń drogą intymną i skończył dopiero, kiedy Sherlock podał mu swoje wyniki badań. Dlatego teraz, kiedy ściągnął z Johna bokserki chwycił stanowczo jego penisa swoją dłonią i wziął czubek do ust. Pierwszy raz mógł go naprawdę posmakować i okazało się, że jego skóra smakuje tak samo dobrze w każdym miejscu ciała. Jego dłoń okazała się zbędna, bo John osiągnął pełną erekcję w momencie, kiedy wziął go do ust. Jęknął i Sherlock usłyszał jak mówi, ciężko oddychając:

\- A co z… prezerwatywą?

Żeby odpowiedzieć Sherlock zmuszony był z żalem wypuścić go z ust:

\- Ryzyko zarażenia tą drogą jest minimalne przy takich wynikach badań.

John kiwnął głową, a Sherlock na kolanach przysunął się do niego, mocniej przyciskając go do ściany i ponownie biorąc go do ust. Pozwolił sobie na smakowanie i próbowanie, lizanie i ssanie, czując się coraz bardziej podniecony. Chociaż seks zazwyczaj przytępiał jego percepcję, to już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że John ukradkiem obserwuje go, kiedy uprawiają seks oralny. Spojrzał w górę i przez kilka ruchów głowy patrzył prosto na Johna. Jego teoria potwierdza się i jego usta nagle stały się pełne. Odruchowo przełknął i odsunął się. John wyglądał tak, jakby nie bardzo interesowało go co się dzieje dookoła niego i przytrzymywał się dłońmi ściany. Sherlock dyskretnie wytarł usta dłonią i delikatnie usiadł na podłodze, uważając na wypukłość w spodniach. Kilka chwil, w których jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był przyśpieszony oddech Johna, Sherlock wykorzystał na bezwstydne przyglądanie się mu. W końcu John doszedł do siebie, zapiął spodnie i usiadł obok Sherlocka, popychając go i zmuszając, żeby położył się na podłodze. Od razu zabrał się do rozpinania jego paska. Po chwili poczuł usta Johna i przez moment mógł nawet doświadczać osobno każdego elementu: ciepła ust, ich wilgoci, nacisku, siły, ale potem wszystko zlało się w jedno i Sherlock poddał się rytmowi ust Johna. Po wszystkim John odsunął się i Sherlock dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że John musiał przełknąć.

\- Mogłeś skorzystać z chusteczek albo z łazienki – mruknął – Pierwsze drzwi po lewej od wejścia.

Ubierali się jak zawsze, w milczeniu. Sherlock już od dłuższego czasu pozwolił sobie na zbieranie większej liczby informacji o Johnie. Czasem miał wrażenie, że jego przeciętne ubrania są swojego rodzaju zbroją, mającą chronić przed ukazaniem światu całkiem niezłego ciała. John zapina koszulę i odwraca się do niego:

\- Za tydzień?

\- Za tydzień są święta, więc będziemy musieli to przełożyć – na samo wspomnienie świąt Sherlock powstrzymuje się od zgrzytania zębami.

\- Aha – lekka rezygnacja w tonie, w jakim opowiedział John karze Sherlockowi spojrzeć na niego. Czyżby?

\- Gdybyś nie miał planów, to mnie pasuje – mówi.

\- Ok – odpowiada po prostu John i schyla się po swoją torbę.

\- Założyłem, że będziesz miał jakieś plany – niepotrzebnie wytłumaczył Sherlock, nie potrafiąc trzymać na wodzy swojej ciekawości.

\- Cóż, to chyba powinien być dla mnie komplement – John uśmiecha się smutno i kieruję w stronę drzwi.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Ok, chcesz omówić miniony tydzień? – głos Alex przerwał ciszę, która zapadła po przywitaniu.

John podziwiał jej cierpliwość i determinację, chociaż podejrzewał, że to po prostu jej zawodowa i dobrze wyćwiczona część. Przychodził tu prawie od roku i jak dotąd nie widział żadnych efektów, traktował te spotkania jako rodzaj alternatywy i tarczy, szczególnie przed rodziną, mówiącej – wcale nic mi nie jest, przecież chodzę na terapię. Zazwyczaj działało.

\- Możemy porozmawiać.

\- Czy jest coś, co szczególnie chciałbyś omówić? – kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Alex pomyślał że to błąd, że ta młodsza od niego kobieta z falą kręconych, brązowych włosów na nic mu się nie przyda, bo nie może wiedzieć, jak to jest być nim. Z czasem nabrał do niej pewnego rodzaju szacunku, znosiła bez mrugnięcia okiem godzinne spotkania, w trakcie których nie odezwał się ani słowem, atakujące insynuacje dotyczące jej braku kompetencji, kilka wybuchów złości i jeden wybuch płaczu, którego do dziś się wstydził. Wypracowali chwiejny kompromis polegający na tym, że jemu chyba udało się po części zaakceptować cotygodniowe spotkania, a ona nadal twierdziła, że jego stan może ulec poprawie. Zaczął tu przychodzić, kiedy półtorej roku po wypadku stoczył się zupełnie: nie zawsze przychodził do pracy, a kiedy już się tam zjawiał, to pracował jak zombie, ignorując zarówno pacjentów, jak i współpracowników. Każdy dzień zaczynał od wpatrywania się w to samo spękane miejsce w suficie marząc o tym, żeby udało mu się już nie obudzić. Ubieranie się i zjedzenie śniadania zajmowało mu wieki, a dojazd do pracy wydawał mu się porównywalny do eskapady poza granice kraju. Wciąż miał swój pistolet z wojskowych czasów i niektóre wieczory spędzał na ignorowaniu myśli o wyciągnięciu go. W bezsenne noce myślał o tym, jak łatwo i szybko, choć niezbyt estetycznie mógłby to wszystko zakończyć, wreszcie nic nie czuć, wreszcie móc przestać. Rana po postrzale dawała mu się coraz bardziej we znaki i chociaż wiedział, że to bóle fantomowe, to nie sprawiało to, że odczuwał je mniej. Przed rodzicami udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, ograniczając jednocześnie spotkania z nimi tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Momentem krytycznym była wizyta siostry, która przyszła zaprosić go na swój ślub, ale zamiast romantycznej opowieści o tym, jak poznała swoją partnerkę stoczyli bitwę o to, co naprawdę dzieje się z Johnem. John w końcu uległ, prosząc jednego z kolegów o przepisanie antydepresantów, a do terapeutki znalezionej przez Harry poszedł tylko po to, by uwolnić się od jej natrętnych telefonów i wiadomości. Teraz przyznawał, że być może nastąpiła drobna poprawa: nadal nie widział sensu w swoim życiu, ale zazwyczaj przesypiał noce i starał się tak wypełniać swoje dni, żeby nie pozostawało zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślanie i rozpamiętywanie. Jego notowania w pracy wzrosły, bo godził się na prawie wszystkie dodatkowe zmiany.

\- W zasadzie nic u mnie nowego.

Alex tylko kiwnęła głową i patrzyła na niego z lekko zachęcającym uśmiechem.

\- Jedyną nowością jest to, że poznałem kogoś nowego. To znaczy w zasadzie nie teraz, już jakiś czas temu.

\- I chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać?

\- W zasadzie – John wzruszył ramionami, bardziej rozsiadając się na lekko wysiedzianym fotelu – Nie ma nic innego do omówienia. To nie są randki.

Alex pokiwała głową. Na szczęście nie notowała nic na podkładce, bo niezmiernie go to irytowało na początku wizyt u niej.

\- Więc jaki to rodzaj spotkań?

\- Seksualne – odparł John. Również teraz, jak zawsze w trakcie spotkań, Alex nawet nie drgnęła powieka. To była chyba najbardziej fascynująca część tych wizyt, obserwowanie, że czegokolwiek by nie powiedział, to nie wywoływał w niej oburzenia, zdumienia czy złości.

Alex czekała i w końcu rozwinął:

\- Po prostu spotykamy się, żeby uprawiać seks. Prawie nie rozmawiamy, spotykamy się raz w tygodniu i uprawiamy seks.

\- A jak się poznaliście?

\- Przez Internet. Zamieściłem ogłoszenie, on odpowiedział i spotykamy się już jakiś czas. Mieliśmy przerwę, bo mnie wystawił, ale potem spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem, zawodowo i wróciliśmy do spotkań. Byłem na niego zły, ale potem pomyślałem, że nie mam nic do stracenia.

Alex lekko pokręciła się na krześle i powiedziała:

\- Wydaje mi się, że to pierwsza twoja relacja, którą nawiązałeś z własnej woli od czasu wypadku.

John zastanowił się przez chwilę:

\- Chyba tak – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

\- I czujesz się z nią dobrze.

\- My uprawiamy seks. To nie związek ani nic takiego.

\- Ale chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że seks jest rodzajem relacji?

John westchnął.

\- Relację miałem z Mary i z moim dzieckiem.

\- A z mężczyzną, z którym się spotykasz już nie?

\- Porównujesz małżeństwo z moją żoną i oczekiwanie na dziecko z cotygodniowymi spotkaniami na pieprzenie się? – warknął John.

\- Nie John – odparła ze spokojem Alex, kręcąc głową, a jej loki lekko zadrgały – Oczywiście, że nie można porównać tamtych relacji z tym, o czym dziś powiedziałeś. Byliście małżeństwem kilka lat, czekaliście na dziecko i stała się tragedia. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że wypadek, w którym zginęła Mary i dziecko zdarzył się pawie trzy lata temu, a ty dziś opowiedziałeś mi, że pierwszy raz od tego czasu nawiązałeś z kimś relację z własnej woli.

\- Nie nawiązałem jej dla przyjemności – John pokręcił głową i odchylił się na krześle.

\- Potrzeby seksualne są naturalną potrzebą każdego człowieka i nie ma nic złego w tym, że je odczuwasz. Seks jest przyjemnością.

John parsknął.

\- Wpadłem na ten pomysł, żeby się ukarać.

Alex pokiwała głową.

\- Za co chciałeś się ukarać?

\- Nie wiem – John wzruszył ramionami i pożałował, że powiedział to na głos.

\- Jak myślisz, czy może to być związane z tym, że po raz pierwszy od śmierci Mary twój stan uległ poprawie i z tego powodu odczuwasz poczucie winy?

\- I żeby wyrazić to poczucie winy zacząłem się pieprzyć z facetem?

\- Ludzie w różny sposób reagują na rozmaite uczucia i sytuacje i mają do tego prawo – odpowiedziała Alex spokojnie.

Zapadła cisza. W pomieszczeniu było słychać tylko odległe odgłosy popołudniowych korków.

\- Czy wcześniej też nawiązywałeś relacje z mężczyznami? – zapytała w końcu Alex.

\- Byłem w wojsku – John uznał to za wystarczającą odpowiedź.

\- I jaki masz stosunek do tych doświadczeń?

\- Normalny. Nie opowiadałem o tym wszem i wobec, ale Mary o tym wiedziała.

Alex kiwnęła głową i zapisała coś w swoich notatkach.

\- A czy swoje ogłoszenie kierowałeś do osób obojga płci?

\- Nie, to zwykły portal gejowski.

\- I istnieje jakiś powód dla takiej decyzji?

\- Usiłujesz mi teraz wmówić, że jestem gejem ale to wypieram, pomimo tego, że ożeniłem się z Mary?

\- Nie, chciałam tylko poznać twoje motywację.

John założył ręce na piersi i nie odezwał się.

Po chwili Alex poinformowała go, że czas ich spotkania się skończył. Gdy John wychodził odniósł wrażenie, że wygląda na zadowoloną.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock nie potrafi zdecydować się, czy John jest dziś tylko energiczny, czy także zły. Analizę utrudnia mu fakt, że John od momentu przyjścia całuje go namiętnie, jednocześnie popychając na łóżko. Całuje jego szyję tak energicznie, że Sherlock postanawia oddać mu odrobinę kontroli i poddać się pieszczotom, co powoduje, że guziki jego koszuli są teraz szybko rozpinane. Gdy wykonuje niemrawy ruch w celu ściągnięcia swetra Johna (dziś brązowy), ten odsuwa się i ze zniecierpliwieniem ściąga z siebie nie tylko sweter, ale także dżinsy i bokserki, zostając w samych skarpetkach. Sherlock patrzy na niego z mieszanką podniecenia i rozbawienia, do momentu kiedy John z podobną energią zaczyna pozbawiać go jego części garderoby. Sherlock myśli jeszcze, że od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania John zdecydowanie poprawił swoją zdolność do przejmowania inicjatywy, a wtedy Johnowi udaje się ściągnąć z niego bokserki i uwaga Sherlocka zaczyna skupiać się w dolnych rejonach własnego ciała. John siada na nim okrakiem i całuje go, a Sherlock zaczyna żałować, że biodra Johna nie znajdują się odrobinę niżej. Żal mija mu w momencie, kiedy zaczyna czuć na swoim brzuchu początki erekcji Johna. John unosi się lekko na rękach i przesuwa na nim w górę i w dół, teraz już bezwstydnie pozwalając na ocieranie się ich erekcji. Sherlock wzdycha cicho i lekko odchyla głowę, poddając się mu. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo jak na niego zajmuje mu zrozumienie, o co konkretnie chodzi Johnowi i przygryza wargi, a potem kładzie rękę na ramieniu Johna przytrzymując go, a drugą sięga pod łóżko, gdzie niezawodnie natrafia na paczkę prezerwatyw. Podaje je Johnowi, a on przez chwilę patrzy mu w oczy tak intensywnie, że Sherlock umyka wzrokiem i zaczyna rozpakowywać paczkę.

  
\- Odpowiada ci? – to pierwsze słowa Johna od czasu kiedy wszedł do pokoju.

  
Sherlock krótko kiwa głową i patrzy jak John wstaje i podchodzi do swojego plecaka, porzuconego przy drzwiach. Wyciąga z niego buteleczkę i Sherlock zauważa, że wygląda na zawstydzonego. Z typową dla niego dokładnością otwiera ją i nabiera trochę płynu na palce, którymi potem przejeżdża po jego brzuchu, powodując, że Sherlock mimowolnie wygina się w jego stronę. John omija jego penisa i zamiast tego delikatnie dotyka opuszkami palców jego pośladków, w odpowiedzi na co Sherlock rozsuwa nogi, postanawiając ułatwić mu zadanie. Ma wrażenie, że John się waha, ale wreszcie wsuwa w niego jeden palec i Sherlock zamyka oczy, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia i pozwalając, bo zataczane lekko koła stały się bardziej odczuwalne. Obniża się w stronę palca i John na szczęście właściwie interpretuje jego reakcję, bo nagle palce zaczynają wypełniać go bardziej i mocniej. Mocniej zaciska oczy i porusza się w rytm palców, czekając. W końcu John cofa palce i Sherlock spod zmrużonych powiek obserwuje, jak nakłada prezerwatywę i rozsmarowuje żel. Widzi pytanie w oczach Johna i w odpowiedzi zamyka oczy i zsuwa się w jego stronę. Nagle czuje się wypełniony i przez ułamek sekundy spina się i zaciska, ale potem oddycha głęboko i jego mięśnie rozluźniają się. John daje mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się, a przez umysł Sherlock przemyka myśl _Ja brałbym cię mocniej._

Zanim zdąży się nią zająć John zaczyna się poruszać, najpierw delikatnie, a potem, kiedy Sherlock dopasowuje swój rytm do jego rytmu, mocniej i głębiej. Nagle Sherlock czuje dłonie Johna na swoich biodrach. Zaciskają się mocno, a Sherlock zagryza wargę, tłumiąc jęk, a ręce przesuwają go w dół i do góry, przytrzymując pod kątem, w którym każde uderzenie sprawia, że Sherlock ledwo panuje nad sobą. Czuje, jak jego ciało staje się coraz bardziej spocone. Obejmuje nogami biodra Johna, zanim zdoła zapanować nad tym odruchem, a John, przytrzymując go odchyla się do tyłu i udaje mu się osiągnąć cel. Nagle przyśpiesza, jego ruchy stają się szybsze, mocniejsze, bardziej chaotyczne, jakby przestał nad nimi panować. Sherlock przez chwilę czuję ból i poddaje mu się, a po chwili ból zmienia się w obezwładniającą przyjemność. Uderzenia w prostatę są sprawnie i szybko doprowadzają Sherlocka do wytrysku przy stłumionych jękach. Otwiera  oczy, w sam raz by zobaczyć, że John coraz mniej panuje nad swoimi ruchami, aż w końcu dochodzi z długim jękiem. Opiera się na łóżku, podtrzymując się na rękach i drżąc wysuwa się z niego, przytrzymując prezerwatywę, a potem bezwładnie opadając. W pokoju słychać tylko ich szybkie oddechy, spocone ciało Johna przywiera do niego jeszcze mocniej, a Sherlock daje sobie kilka sekund na odbiór bodźców wszystkimi zmysłami: czuje zapach skóry i włosów Johna, w okolicy bioder własną lepką spermę, a ciało Johna wgniata go w łóżko. Gdy jego mózg zbiera wszystkie bodźce i przekształca je w słowo _przyjemność ,_ jakby wyświetlone w głowie, opanowuje się i mówi:

  
\- John.

  
John natychmiast zsuwa się z niego, opadając na plecy z cichym „przepraszam”. Obaj czekają, aż dojdą do siebie, a ich oddech będzie brzmiał bardziej przyzwoicie, a potem wstają i doprowadzają się do normalnego stanu. Sherlock zapala papierosa i patrząc na wychodzącego Johna myśli, nie po raz pierwszy w życiu, że powinien lepiej nad sobą panować.

  
_Westchnął. Liczył, że zmiana szkoły coś zmieni. I rzeczywiście, przez kilka pierwszych tygodni szło mu całkiem nieźle, poznał nowych ludzi, miał nawet z kim spędzać czas po szkole. Niestety, za każdym razem, kiedy próbował wychodzić z domu po południu, kiedy ojciec był obecny w domu, kończyło się na zakazie. Powód znalazł się zawsze, a teraz, gdy nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby stanąć w jego obranie, choćby nieudolnie, był zdany sam na siebie. Im więcej imprez omijał, tym bardziej znajdował się na peryferiach rozmów znajomych. Starał się nadrobić to sposobem bycia, ale im bardziej próbował, tym mniej mu się to udawało. Nie pomagały też koszmary nocne, w których ciągle, przeżywał tę chwilę na nowo, jakby jego mózg nie mógł mu pozwolić odpocząć. Znajdował matkę w łazience, właściwie nie matkę, ale jej stygnące ciało. Leżała na idealnie czystych kafelkach, potem w koszu na śmieci policja znalazła puste opakowania po lekarstwach, które matka od dłuższego czasu musiała gromadzić. Powinien wrócić do domu wcześniej, bo udało mu się urwać z zajęć sportowych, ale postanowił powłóczyć się jeszcze po centrum handlowym. Gdyby wrócił od razu, to prawdopodobnie udałoby mu się ją uratować. Po krótkim śledztwie policja nie stwierdziła ingerencji osób trzecich i przekazała mu list, nadal w przezroczystym woreczku. List był tylko do niego, ale ojciec i tak zmusił go, aby mu go pokazał. Nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony i odarty z prywatności jak wtedy. Matka nie pozbawiła się życia od razu, po publikacjach prasy trwała wiernie przy boku ojca, nawet wtedy, kiedy wydawał oświadczenie dla prasy. Zachowywała się, jakby nic się nie stało, wyglądała na spokojną i zrównoważoną. Zrobiła to dopiero, kiedy burza medialna ucichła i dziennikarze rzucili się na jakiś inny temat. Nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć, nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, a kiedy pół roku po śmierci matki ojciec oznajmił, że ponownie bierze ślub i muszą się przeprowadzić, znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej. Przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. Dom zdawał się być pusty i rzeczywiście, nowej żony ojca nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Zajrzał do lodówki, ale znowu okazała się pusta. Wcześniej marzył, bo być niewidzialnym i teraz wreszcie mu się to udawało. Ojca interesował tylko wtedy, gdy mógł mu czegoś zakazać lub coś wytknąć. Druga żona ojca, starsza od niego o niecałe dziesięć lat początkowo starała się traktować go jak kumpla. Po jakimś czasie zrezygnowała i teraz mijali się na korytarzach jak obcy ludzie. Ojciec z całej afery wyszedł obronną ręką, firma odsunęła go na mniej eksponowane stanowisko i zmniejszyła pensję. Każdej nocy, kiedy spocony przewracał się w pościeli, pozwalał tłumionej nienawiści do ojca wypływać na wierzch. Nienawiść i samotność stały się jego ochroną, dzięki której był w stanie przetrwać._


	12. Chapter 12

Kończą się ubierać, gdy Sherlock słyszy jakiś ruch na schodach. Szybko zapina koszule i wychodzi z pokoju w  sam raz, aby wpaść na Lestrada. Zna ten jego wyraz twarzy i wie co to znaczy, więc mówi tylko:  
\- Następna?  
Lestrade kiwa głową i zamyka za sobą drzwi.  
\- Tym razem to mężczyzna, zwykły facet po czterdzieste. Napisał…  
Urywa, kiedy drzwi od drugiej sypialni otwierają się i wychodzi John. Sherlock widzi, jak bardzo Lestrade stara się zrozumieć tę sytuację, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego i poddaje się, po prostu się przedstawiając.  
\- Jedźmy tam od razu – mówi Sherlock, sięgając po płaszcz i odwraca się w stronę Johna, zatrzymując się dość blisko niego.  
\- Masz dziś wolny wieczór? Jadę do morderstwa.  
Przez chwilę widzi, jak John próbuje powiązać jego wypowiedź, a Lestrade, któremu udaje się to szybciej, zaczyna protestować:  
\- Nie możesz zabierać postronnych osób! Dobrze wiesz, że staramy się zachować to w tajemnicy, tym bardziej, że obecne miejsce nie jest już takie łatwe.  
\- On jest lekarzem i jedzie ze mną – Sherlock rzuca spojrzenie na Johna, upewniając się, że dobrze zrozumiał jego wahanie.

  
Okazuje się, że miejsce zbrodni znajduje się tylko kilka przecznic od jego mieszkania, za tylnym wejściem małego, dość brudnego i hałaśliwego pubu, którego klientami zazwyczaj byli robotnicy. Uliczka jest zablokowana przed gapiami policyjnymi samochodami, a na miejscu pracuje ekipa. Sherlock ignoruje próby namówienia go na założenie ochronnego kombinezonu i podchodzi do ciała. Mężczyzna leży na plecach, z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami, co uwydatnia niewielki brzuszek wystający znad paska od spodni. Sherlock zakłada rękawiczki i powoli bada ciało. Kiedy się pochyla nagle zaczynają do niego docierać efekty spotkania z Johnem. Lekko krzywi się i wraca do badania ciała. Zostało znalezione szybciej niż dziewczyna, nie zdążyły się jeszcze wytworzyć plamy opadowe, co zapewne spowodował duży ruch w piątkowy wieczór. Ocenia jego wiek na około czterdzieści dwa, może cztery lata, raczej pracujący fizycznie. Delikatnie rozpina guziki koszuli kiepskiej jakości, szukając pamiątki mordercy.  Przez biały i miękki brzuch mężczyzny biegnie napis _kat_.  Lestrade podchodzi i staje nad nim.  
\- Co myślisz?  
\- Ten sam sprawca co wcześniej, raczej to samo narzędzie zbrodni - Szybko streszcza wyniki swoich oględzin -  Kto ma dyżur?  
\- Molly – odpowiada Lestrade i coś w jego głosie karze Sherlockowi przyjrzeć mu się uważniej.  
\- Co wiadomo o ofierze?  
\- Harry Fildsen, lat czterdzieści trzy, mieszka pod Londynem, codziennie dojeżdża tu do pracy na budowach. Był stolarzem, miał żonę i syna, żona jest w szoku, potwierdziła, że mąż miał dzisiaj wrócić później, bo wychodził z kolegami. Nadal ich namierzamy.  
\- Powiedzieliście jej o napisie?  
\- Jeszcze nie.  
\- I dobrze, poczekajcie, chce być przy przesłuchaniu. Ściągnij też tę kobietę, psychologa, która była przy zeszłym. Pochyla się znowu, oglądając chodnik, na którym leży mężczyzna i krzywi się, wstając. Lestrade rzuca mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale zanim zdąży o coś zapytać Sherlock znowu skupia się na ofierze.  
Ekipa pracuje dziś ciszej niż zwykle, nie tylko dlatego, że na miejscu brak Andersona. Druga ofiara wskazuje na seryjnego, a to oznacza więcej pracy i więcej kłopotów, jeśli sobie z tym szybko nie poradzą.  
Nachyla się nad ciałem jeszcze raz i słyszy, jak Lestrade zwraca się do Johna, o którego obecności Sherlock zdążył chwilowo zapomnieć. John stoi z boku, przyglądając się uwijającym się technikom.  
\- Korzystasz z jego usług?  
John nie odpowiada, kiedy Lestrade dodaje, myśląc, że Sherlock go nie słyszy:  
\- Bo faktycznie jest najlepszym detektywem jakiego poznałem, chociaż praca z nim to czysty koszmar.  
\- Znam go na innej płaszczyźnie. Ale na niej też jest najlepszy – odpowiada poważnie John, a Sherlock uśmiecha się nad ciałem. Kątem oka spogląda na Lestrada, który nagle patrzy na niego z osłupiałym wyrazem twarzy. Ignoruje go, wracając do oględzin.  
Gdy sprawdził już wszystkie hipotezy znajduje Lestrada, pokrzykującego na kierowców.  
\- Informuj mnie. I gratulacje.  
\- Co? – Lestrade rzuca mu nieuważne spojrzenie.  
\- Przy rozwodzie chyba się gratuluje.  
Lestrade w końcu przenosi na niego swoją uwagę i wzdycha. Po chwili jednak chrząka i pyta, nie potrafiąc ukryć złośliwego uśmieszku:  
\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Bo chyba się przetrenowałeś, jakaś kontuzja?  
Po raz pierwszy udaje się mu zaskoczyć Sherlocka, który patrzy na niego przez chwilę i w końcu ze spokojem mówi:  
\- Przekaż Molly pozdrowienia ode mnie i wyślij wyniki.

  
Podchodzi do Johna, ciągle stojącego w tym samym miejscu.  
\- Co sądzisz?      
\- Skąd wiedziałeś to wszystko o tym facecie? – pyta John z fascynacją.  
Sherlock wzrusza ramionami:  
-  Dedukuje takie rzeczy o innych ludziach. Patrzę na nich i to widzę.  
Sherlock nie potrafił tego sobie dokładnie przełożyć, nie wiedział dlaczego bez namysłu zdecydował się zabrać Johna na miejsce zbrodni. Z niewielu informacji, które o nim posiadał, a naprawdę starał się wiedzieć jak najmniej mógł, wywnioskował, że John będzie tego typu osobą. Miał rację, John stał w kącie, wszystko dokładnie obserwując, nie naprzykrzając się, słuchając i zbierając informacje.  
\- Jak?  
Sherlock przedstawił mu swój typ rozumowania, a John na zmianę kiwał głową i zadawał uzupełniające pytania. Wydawał się niezwykle zainteresowany, choć nadal lekko sceptyczny.  
\- Z każdym potrafisz tak zrobić, ze mną też?  
\- Tak. Ale staram się tego nie robić z… - zawiesił na chwilę głos, szukając odpowiednich słów.  
\- Z facetami, z którymi sypiasz? – dokończył po prostu John.  
\- Tak – Sherlock uśmiechnął się.  
John wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, więc Sherlock westchnął i odezwał się:  
\- Staram się tego nie robić, ale i tak niektóre rzeczy widzę. Mieszkasz sam, nie masz żadnych zwierząt. Nie palisz, pijesz alkohol od czasu do czasu. Uprawiasz sport kilka razy w tygodniu, zarówno wysiłkowy, jak i siłowy, dlatego masz całkiem rozbudowane mięśnie. Pewnie nauczyłeś się tego w wojsku. Mieszkasz w znacznej odległości ode mnie, do pracy masz bliżej niż do domu. Jakiś czas temu kupiłeś partię nowych ubrań. Byłeś ranny w wojsku, podejrzewam że na polu bitwy, prowizorycznie zszyty, w czasie operacji to poprawiono. Rana była głęboka, rozorała mięśnie, obstawiam pocisk, ale nie z odłamkami, przez co miałeś problem z barkiem i ramieniem. Jesteś albo chirurgiem albo lekarzem na szpitalnym oddziale ratunkowym. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, czy sypiasz z kimś jeszcze poza mną.  
\- To mają być niektóre rzeczy? – wydusił w końcu John, idąc obok niego ruchliwą o tej porze dnia ulicą. Z powodu tłumu ciągnącego chodnikiem w obie strony, zmuszeni byli iść dość blisko siebie.  
\- Nie potrafię tego powstrzymać. Patrzę i widzę – patrzył na Johna, ale nie widział objawów złości albo irytacji.  
\- Niesamowite. Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto robiłby coś takiego – powiedział w końcu John.  
\- Ja też – powiedział cicho Sherlock, ale jako że mijali właśnie wejście do klubu na poziomie piwnicy, to głośna muzyka zagłuszyła jego słowa.  
\- A co z tym morderstwem?  
Doszli właśnie do wejścia jednej ze stacji metra i John zatrzymał się nieco na uboczu.  
\- Opowiem ci o nim przy następnym spotkaniu – Sherlock uśmiechnął się i skinął mu głową, by po chwili zniknąć w tłumie.    


	13. Chapter 13

Zamiast sypialni Sherlock zaprowadził dziś Johna do łazienki. Uniósł lekko brwi, ale posłusznie zaczął ściągać z siebie ciuchy i wszedł za Sherlockiem do kabiny. Obaj przez chwilę rozkoszowali się ciepłem, a potem John pocałował go. Ich ciała stawały się coraz bardziej śliskie, a kiedy Sherlock zaczął być gotowy, John jednoznacznie odwrócił się, opierając o ścianę kabiny. Sherlock nałożył prezerwatywę i wszedł w niego, początkowo delikatnie. Przysunął się bliżej do pleców Johna i poddał rytmowi. Chociaż John stał do niego plecami, to wyczuwał jego drżenie. Uznał to za objaw podniecenia, ale teraz, zamiast skupiać się na seksie zaczął analizować. Pomimo pełnej erekcji zmusił się do wycofania z niego. Minęła chwila, zanim John zareagował i odwrócił się w jego stronę zdziwiony. Pomimo pary i wody spływającej po ich ciałach Sherlock zauważył, że John płakał. To spostrzeżenie kompletnie wytrąciło go z równowagi.

\- Zrobiłem ci krzywdę? – zapytał z niepokojem.

John pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, wszystko, w porządku, możemy kontynuować – John starał się wyglądać na niewzruszonego.

Sherlock nadal na niego patrzył. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak radzić sobie z uczuciami innych, ze swoimi w zasadzie też. John rzucił sugestywne spojrzenie poniżej jego pasa i powiedział:

\- Kontynuujmy – odwracając się.

Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i mocno przytrzymał jego przedramię. Tak jak myślał, po twarzy Johna powoli płynęły łzy, ale poza tym John powstrzymał drżenie ciała. Sherlock drugą ręką ściągnął z siebie prezerwatywę, rzucając ją na podłogę.

John otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a potem je zamknął. Stali tak w milczeniu, aż nagle John wyszeptał, tak cicho, że Sherlock musiał się do niego przysunąć, aby usłyszeć jego słowa pomimo szumu wody:

\- Dziś jest rocznica śmierci mojej żony i córki.

Sherlock odsunął się lekko i cicho westchnął. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co do cholery powinien zrobić lub powiedzieć, w końcu zdecydował się na standardowe:

\- Bardzo mi przykro.

John nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kiwnął tylko głową. Nagle zrobił krok w jego stronę i oparł czoło o jego klatkę piersiową. Sherlock znieruchomiał. Po chwili zdecydował się poddać najgłupszej myśli jaka przyszła mu do głowy i wyciągając ramiona mocno przyciągnął do siebie Johna. Sherlock czuł, jakby przyjmował na swoje ciało drżenie Johna i wreszcie, po pewnym czasie John wyprostował się. Sherlock szybko opuścił ręce i odsunął na tyle, na ile pozwoliła mu kabina prysznicowa.

\- Przepraszam.

Zanim Sherlock zdążył zareagować otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z kabiny. Widział, jak wyciera się pospiesznie i wychodzi z łazienki. Sherlock postał jeszcze chwilę, podkręcając temperaturę wody.

             Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować na tę sytuację, więc wykorzystał sprawdzony schemat, ignorując problem. Rzucił się w wir śledztwa po drugim morderstwie, na bieżąco analizując dokonania ekipy Lestrada i doprowadzając część z jego członków do furii. Na własną rękę starał się sprawdzić, czy morderca przypadkowo pozostawił jakiś niechciany ślad. Oczywiście działał w rękawiczkach, a na miejscu zbrodni ekipa znalazła tyle DNA, że co najmniej kilka tygodni zajmie laboratorium analiza go. Nie mieli również szczęścia jeśli chodzi o świadków, większość z nich albo spieszyła się do domu, albo była już mocno pijana i nie zauważyli niczego szczególnego. Sherlock postanowił sprawdzić najmniej oczywiste tropy i rozłożył na podłodze wszystkie typy czarnych pisaków, jakie udało mu się zdobyć przez ostatnie dni w Londynie, testując swoje hipotezy. Zapełniał właśnie kolejną kartkę, kiedy w drzwiach stanął John. Sherlock zamrugał. Był pewien, że nie pominął żadnego spotkania, bo John nie odzywał się od ostatniego razu.

\- Cześć – John stanął w drzwiach, jakby niepewny, czy dobrze robi. Zapach z trzymanej w ręce siatki bezbłędnie sugerował jedzenie na wynos – Zajęty?

Sherlock zamrugał i pokręcił głową.

\- Przyniosłem coś do jedzenia, gdybyś miał ochotę.

Sherlock wstał i pomógł mu rozpakować pojemniki. Jedli w milczeniu.

\- Jak śledztwo? – zapytał w końcu John.

Sherlock zdążył już dostrzec cienie pod jego oczami i wyraźne oznaki bezsenności, ale nic nie powiedział. Streścił mu wyniki śledztwa, a John uważnie słuchał, co jakiś czas zadając uzupełniające pytania. Chociaż nie były one zbyt odkrywcze, to niespecjalnie irytowały Sherlocka.

\- Wiadomo już co znaczył napis?

\- Oficjalnie nie był nigdy karany. Przesłuchano już raz żonę, która kategorycznie zaprzecza, by mąż znęcał się nad nią lub ich synem. Będzie przesłuchiwana drugi raz, bo policja nie ma jak na razie innych punktów zaczepiania.

\- A co ty sądzisz?

\- Nie widziałem jej, czytałem protokoły zeznań. Gdyby chciała, to po śmierci męża ujawniłaby przemoc w ich rodzinie. Ale nie chce, więc będzie szła w zaparte, twierdząc, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a jej mąż był cudownym człowiekiem. Jak klasyczna ofiara przemocy nie jest nawet w stanie przyznać, że coś było nie tak. Chce być przy następnym przesłuchaniu. Ale najpierw sam się temu przyjrzę.

Dokończyli jedzenie, rozmawiając o sprawie, a Johnowi czasem udało się zadać interesujące pytanie. Potem spojrzał na zegarek i powiedział, że musi już iść. Skinął Sherlockowi głową i wyszedł. Sherlock nie wiedział, czy zrobił coś źle, zanalizował to, ale nie potrafił dojść do jednoznacznego wniosku. Potrząsnął głową, jakby starając się odpędzić myśli i chwycił płaszcz.


	14. Chapter 14

Było słonecznie, choć niezbyt ciepło. Skręcił w prawo i na końcu zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. To przysłuchanie było wyjątkowe z dwóch powodów: Lestrade nic o nim nie wiedział, tak samo jak o obecności Johna. Nie bardzo wiedział, czemu zgodził się na to, aby wziął w nim udział, zadecydowało chyba jego zachowanie na miejscu zbrodni. Skinęli sobie głowami i Sherlock zadzwonił do drzwi. Usłyszał kroki na schodach i po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się zaniepokojona kobieta. Z akt wiedział, że jest już sporo po trzydziestce, ale brak makijażu i ścięte na krótko włosy ujmowały jej lat, tak, że można by było uznać ją za studentkę.

\- Pani Wilson? Jesteśmy ze Scotland Yardu, chcielibyśmy z panią jeszcze raz porozmawiać.

W oczach kobiety widać zrezygnowanie, ale kiwa tylko głową i wpuszcza ich. Korytarz jest tak krótki, że mógłby stanowić część salonu. Kobieta siada na kanapie, Sherlock zajmuje jeden z wysłużonych foteli, a John drugi.

\- Nie chcę zajmować pani zbyt dużo czasu, więc przejdę do sedna – zaczyna Sherlock – Nie było mnie przy poprzednim przesłuchaniu, ale zapoznałem się z aktami. Uważamy, że istotny trop stanowi napis na ciele pani męża. Naprawdę nie ma pani pojęcia co mógłby on znaczyć?

W miarę, jak Sherlock mówi oczy kobiety wypełniają się łzami, które powoli spływają jej po twarzy. Mechanicznie wyciąga rękę do stolika i wyciąga chusteczkę z pudełka ruchem, który w ciągu tygodnia od śmierci męża musiała ćwiczyć wielokrotnie. Na pytanie Sherlocka kiwa powoli głową i mówi cicho:

\- Nie. Policja już o to pytała, a ja nie wiem czemu ktoś miałby o nim coś takiego pomyśleć. Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Może nie chodzi o pani sytuację domową, ale o inne aspekty życia męża? – Sherlock starał się nie wyglądać na znudzonego.

\- Nie, on miał tylko pracę i nas. Czasem wychodził z kolegami, to wszystko – kobieta nawet na nich nie patrzy, wpatruje się w coś ponad ramieniem Sherlocka. Podejrzewa, że ktoś się nad nią zlitował i przepisał środki uspokajające.

\- Czy mąż miał ubezpieczenie medyczne obejmujące także panią i dzieci?

Pytanie Johna zaskakuje zarówno Sherlocka, jak i Susan.

\- Tak – odpowiada powoli.

\- Czyli gdyby wylądowała pani w szpitalu, to mąż mógłby zobaczyć to na swoim wyciągu z ubezpieczenia? – ton Johna jest obojętny.

Susan kiwa głową i sięga po następną chusteczkę.

\- Czyli to dawało mu pewność, że nie doniesie pani na niego?

Kobieta szybko się opanowuje, ale przez moment na jej twarzy widoczny jest niemal zwierzęcy strach. Sherlock dobrze go zna, widywał go u ofiar brutalnych pobić, porwań czy gwałtów. To strach, który sprawia, że przestaje się być sobą, wszystkie zmysły nakierowują się tylko na to, by przetrwać.

\- Nie rozumiem o czym pan mówi. Nie byłam w szpitalu, bo nie miałam potrzeby tam być.

John patrzy na Sherlocka, a ten mówi:

\- Dobrze. Jeśli będziemy mieli więcej pytań, to ktoś się do pani zgłosi.

Wychodzą i idą powoli w milczeniu. Sherlock wyciąga papierosa, a John pyta:

\- Poczęstujesz mnie?

Wyciąga w jego kierunku paczkę i oboje palą w milczeniu. Sherlock kątem oka obserwuje go, aż John odzywa się.

\- Kiedy byłem jeszcze na stażu przywieźli nam kobietę. Była tak pobita, że na jakiś czas trzeba było ją wprowadzić w śpiączkę farmakologiczną. Kiedy się obudziła powiedziała, że załatwił ją tak jej partner. Aresztowali go, ona po dłuższym doszła do siebie i wyszła ze szpitala. Wiesz co zrobiła?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, chociaż znał odpowiedź.

\- Wycofała zeznania. Powiedziała, że zaatakował ją jakiś obcy mężczyzna, nie widziała go, to był napad. I wróciła do tego świra.

\- Wiem – prawie szepcze Sherlock.

Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Johna, więc zaciąga się mocniej, przytrzymując dym w płucach tak długo, jak długo jest w stanie wytrzymać.  

             Lestrade wścieka się na niego, gdy tylko dowiaduje się o niezaplanowanym przesłuchaniu. Sherlock spokojnie bada próbki, co jakiś czas zerkając na wibrujący telefon. Kolejną część uwagi poświęca toczonej szeptem kłótni Molly z Montagiem. Szczególnie Molly stara się, żeby nic nie usłyszał, rzucając mu co jakiś czas nerwowe spojrzenia. Przeniesienie Montaga przeciągnęło się w czasie, a rosnący brzuch Molly jest już widoczny. Montag zupełnie nie zaskoczył Sherlocka, starając się zrzucić z siebie odpowiedzialność za dziecko. Sięga po komórkę i wysyła do Lestrada krótką wiadomość. Tak jak się spodziewał, po kilkunastu minutach Lestrade wpada do laboratorium, a kiedy widzi Molly i Montaga jego twarz ściąga się, a pięści mimowolnie zaciskają. Kiwa im głową i podchodzi do Sherlocka, kontynuując tyradę i wyliczając przepisy, które Sherlock złamał. Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale kiedy w laboratorium rozlega się podniesiony głos Montaga:

\- Skąd mam pewność że to moje dziecko?! Pewnie nie tylko mnie naciągnęłaś na ten numer!  - Sherlock reaguje szybko, zanim Lestrade zdąży go uprzedzić.

\- Wystarczy – mówi stanowczo, lekko podnosząc głos.

Tak jak się spodziewał, wszyscy w pomieszczeniu patrzą teraz na niego, a Montag podchodzi bliżej.

\- Słucham? A kim ty jesteś, żeby mnie pouczać? Jesteś tylko jakimś dziwacznym gościem, który wbrew przepisów ciągle tu przyłazi…

\- Ty jesteś natomiast zwykłym gnojem. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że wypierasz się odpowiedzialności za swoje dziecko, obrażając przy okazji Molly…

\- Sherlock – głos Molly jest zmęczony i zrezygnowany.

\- …ale też awans załatwiasz sobie poprzez znajomości, a nie zdolności. Gdyby je oceniać, to powinieneś być tu najwyżej na etacie sprzątacza – Montag robi się coraz bardziej czerwony, ale Sherlock nie pozwala sobie przerwać – Jesteś beznadziejny nie tylko w pracy, ale też w życiu prywatnym. Jesteś rozrzutny, nadal nie spłaciłeś kredytu za mieszkanie, korzystasz z pomocy schorowanych, starszych rodziców, nie potrafisz stworzyć żadnego związku, a swoje frustracje wyładowujesz, oglądając prymitywne firmy pornograficzne wieczorami.

\- Ty skurwysynu – syknął Montag i tak jak przypuszczał wymierzył mu zaskakująco sprawnego prawego sierpowego. Sherlock nie odsunął się, ale lekko zachwiał po ciosie, czując krew na wargach. Molly krzyknęła coś, ale Lestade natychmiast rzucił się na Montaga, przygniatając go do blatu i wykręcając ręce o wiele mocniej, niż powinien.

\- Jesteś skrajnym idiotą. Zaatakowałeś bez powodu innego mężczyznę przy funkcjonariuszu Scotland Yardu. Trochę za to posiedzisz – wyprowadził go z laboratorium, trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

Zapadła cisza, a Sherlock delikatnie dotknął swojej twarzy. Opuchlizna na policzku zwiększała się, ale rozcięta warga przestawała krwawić. Molly podeszła do niego, podając mu chusteczkę. Stali przez chwilę, aż w końcu Molly odezwała się:

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić. Nie potrzebuje twojej obrony ani nikogo innego, poradzę sobie z nim. Karze mu płacić alimenty, kiedy tylko dziecko się urodzi.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego tylko się skrzywił.

\- Wiem Molly. Nigdy nie uznawałem, że jesteś kimś, kto potrzebuje pomocy. Ktoś inny jej potrzebował.

Molly spojrzała mu w oczy, a potem szybko odwróciła wzrok. Spróbowała pokryć zmieszanie przekładaniem raportów.

\- Potrzebujesz z tym pomocy? – zapytała wreszcie, wskazując na jego twarz.

\- Nie, pójdę już – zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i wyszedł. Dopiero przed budynkiem poczuł, że głowa boli go coraz bardziej.  

***

Na szczęście ból głowy i śladów pobicia udało mu się zignorować dzięki krótkiej, ale intensywnej wieczornej sprawie, dzięki czemu kładąc się nad ranem zasnął natychmiast. Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę przypominał sobie szczegóły wczorajszego dnia i krzywiąc się z bólu zwlekł się z łóżka, owijając się prześcieradłem. Przed drzwiami stał John, którego wyraz twarzy zmienił się, gdy go zobaczył.

Sherlock odsunął się i wpuścił go do środka, mówiąc:

\- Muszę iść pod prysznic, wrócę za kwadrans. Zrób sobie kawy, jeśli chcesz.

John tylko kiwa głową. Sherlock wrzuca prześcieradło do sypialni i nagi idzie do łazienki, łowiąc spojrzenie Johna. Zimny prysznic doprowadza go do bardziej przytomnego stanu. Warga piecze i jest lekko spuchnięta, gdy przyjeżdża po niej językiem. Opuchlizna na szczęście nie zasłoniła oka, zamieniając się w fioletowy siniak. Gdy wychodzi z łazienki, tym razem owinięty w ręcznik, zastaje Johna siedzącego przy stole i pijącego kawę z jego kubka. Drugi kubek czeka na niego. Chciwie pociąga łyk kawy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, jaką pijesz.

\- Mam się ubierać? – zamiast tego pyta Sherlock, a John parska do swojego kubka.

\- Nie – mówi w końcu i wygląda, jakby nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy się skupić, czy roześmiać. Odstawia kubek i podchodzi do niego, a potem lekko popycha tak, aby oparł się o blat. Patrzy na jego twarz i wyciąga dłoń. Zaczyna od szyj i delikatnie przyjeżdża po niej palcami, a potem to samo robi z torsem. Zatrzymuje się na chwile i jednym palcem przejeżdża wzdłuż linii pępka, aż dochodzi do ręcznika. Wtedy cofa się i znowu go gładzi. Po chwili jego ręce stają się coraz bardziej niecierpliwe, a ruchy szybsze i bardziej zachłanne. Sherlock pozwala na to wszystko i obserwuje go spod zmrużonych oczu. Kiedy lekko zaczepia paznokciami o skórę na barkach cicho wciąga powietrze. John zdawał się na to czekać, popycha go mocniej, biodrami przyciskając do jego bioder i zaczyna go całować po szyj, barkach, torsie, szybko, zachłannie, czasem lekko przygryzając skórę. Za każdym razem Sherlock mocniej wciąga powietrze i jakby wbrew swojej woli odchyla się mocniej, przytrzymując dłońmi o kant blatu. John mruczy coś, co brzmi jak „Jezu” i odsuwa się, niecierpliwymi palcami rozwiązując jego ręcznik. Erekcja jest już widoczna, a John przyciska do niej swoje biodra, nadal w dżinsach. Nie przestaje go całować, drapać i gryźć, aż Sherlock chrząka, a John, rozumiejąc sygnał sięga do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciąga z niej prezerwatywę. Patrząc na Sherlocka szybko rozpina swoje spadnie i zsuwa je razem z bielizną, a klamra paska głośno uderza o podłogę. Naciąga prezerwatywę i mówi:

\- Jest nawilżana.

Sherlock kiwa głową, a John, zamiast go obrócić przyciska się do niego mocniej, a Sherlock czuje jego penisa ocierającego się o swojego i zaczyna na poważnie myśleć, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma. John odsuwa się i chwyta mocno jego udo, owijając sobie jego nogę w pasie. Sherlock odchyla się bardziej i zsuwa lekko ze stołu, wbijając palce w blat. John wybiera ten moment, żeby w niego wejść i głośno wciąga powietrze. Sherlock podnosi drugą nogę i owija się mocniej wokół jego bioder, opadając na blat stołu. John wyrzuca z siebie jakieś przekleństwo i opada na niego, przytrzymując się o stół i wchodząc mocniej. Uderza silniej i trafia w idealny punkt. Sherlock jęczy i mimowolnie podnosi nogi jeszcze wyżej. Czuje dłonie Johna obok swoich dłoni i jego jęki coraz bliżej swojego ucha. John przyśpiesza, uderza silniej, mocniej i jakby poza swoją kontrolą, aż w końcu wydaje z siebie głośny jęk i zamiera na chwilę. Sherlock robi to samo i wytryskuje, brudząc siebie i Johna. John zdecydowanie wysuwa się z niego i opiera na blacie stołu. Przez chwili w ciszy głośno oddychają, a potem John zsuwa z siebie prezerwatywę i naciąga spadnie. Sherlock podnosi się, czując osłabienie i go obserwuje. John znów ukradkiem zerka na jego twarz, ale nic nie mówi. Wychodzi, kiedy Sherlock idzie się ubrać.


	15. Chapter 15

Spotkał ją zupełnym przypadkiem. Przy jednej ze spraw finansowych w Scotland Yardzie mimochodem wyłowił informację, że jedna ze sprzątaczek nie chce sypnąć swoich pracodawców, pomimo tego, że grozi jej więzienie. Sprawdził o kogo chodzi, wpłacił niewielką kaucję i poczekał przed aresztem. Wyszła, mrużąc oczy przed jasnością dnia i szczelniej otulając się za cienkim na tamtą pogodę swetrem. Podszedł do niej i poinformował ją, że wpłacił za nią kaucję. Zjeżyła się, ale wzięła papierosa, którym ją poczęstował, czym tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zapłacić za opuszczenie aresztu. Poinformował ją, że anonimowo opłaci jej adwokata, który prawdopodobnie oczyści ją ze wszystkich zarzutów. Dopiero w połowie papierosa zapytała jaka jest cena za to wszystko.

\- Sprzątasz moje mieszkanie, raz w tygodniu, ale porządnie. Nie ruszasz jednak moich rzeczy, chyba, że ci pozwolę, nie przekładasz, nie dziwisz się i nie szokujesz. Nie słyszysz niczego, co jest w mieszkaniu mówione, nie kradniesz. Odnosisz moje ciuchy do pralni i przynosisz je z powrotem. Zajmie ci to kilka godzin, poza tym jesteś wolna. Jeśli interesowałaby się mną lub moim mieszkaniem policja lub ktokolwiek inny to nic nie wiesz, nic nie widziałaś i zaczęłaś u mnie dopiero pracę. Przekazujesz mi informację, kto wypytywał. W razie problemów zapłacę adwokata. Tu jest cena, jaką oferuje.

Podał jej zgiętą na pół karteczkę i obserwował, jak jej oczy stają się coraz większe. Suma była trzykrotnie większa niż za sprzątanie w najbardziej luksusowych dzielnicach wielopiętrowych domów.

\- Mam tylko sprzątać i nie kłapać gębą? – upewniła się w końcu.

Od tego czasu minęły już dwa lata, a korzyści Sherlocka były wymierne. Poza tym Jenna, bo tak miała na imię, towarzyszyła mu w jego popołudniowym papierosie. Właśnie w takiej sytuacji zastał ich John. Omiótł wzrokiem Jenne, uprzejmie kiwając głową i spojrzał na Sherlocka. Bardzo starał się, żeby jego spojrzenie nie wyglądało na pytające.

\- Przyszedłem nie w porę?

 Jenna szybko zdusiła papierosa i wyszła pozbierać swoje rzeczy.

\- Nie, wejdź – mówi Sherlock.

Poczekał, aż John rzuci torbę na krzesło. Jenna mija ich, kiwnąwszy mu głową i wyszła. Zapada cisza, John stoi z rękami w kieszeniach, czekając na jego ruch. Jedną z cech, którą najbardziej lubił w Johnie było to, że nie zadawał ciekawskich pytań, jak większość ludzi. Nie wciągał go w bezsensowne rozmowy, byleby wyciągnąć z niego interesujące informację, a jeśli już czegoś dowiadywał się o Sherlocku, to nie komentował. Teraz jednak wyglądał, jakby zwalczał w sobie chęć zadania pytania. Sherlock zgasił papierosa i dopiero wtedy powiedział:

\- To była sprzątaczka.

John wyraźnie się rozluźnił i Sherlock bardzo uważnie skatalogował tą reakcję.

***

Gdy ciężko oddychają po seksie John mówi:

\- Wiesz, myślałem o tych morderstwach.

Sherlock kiwa głową. On sam myśli o nich nieustannie, starając się znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, coś, co pozwoli mu ruszyć dalej. Czuł się, jak przyklejony, nie mógł poruszyć się bez tropów, a wszystkie dotychczasowe przeanalizował już zbyt dokładnie.

\- Dostęp do tego środka teoretycznie mogło mieć więcej osób, niż tylko personel medyczny. Niby to nielegalne, ale jeśli ktoś się uprze, to jest w stanie do niego dotrzeć.

Sherlock pokiwał głową. Leżeli po seksie, nadal nadzy. Od jakiegoś czasu, zamiast się szybko ubierać pozwalali sobie na rozmowy. Rozmawiali głównie o morderstwie, wymieniając się nowymi informacjami.

\- To znaczy, że będzie go bardzo trudno namierzyć.

\- Ale wiemy o nim jego najbardziej osobistą rzecz.

\- Jaką? – John wstaje i powoli zaczyna się ubierać.

\- Że nienawidzi kłamstwa i tajemnic, a z drugiej strony boi się prawdy.

\- Chyba nikt nie lubi kłamstwa – John siada na łóżku i zakłada skarpetki.

\- Nie, to nie to – Sherlock prostuje się z energią – Jemu bardziej niż o morderstwo chodzi o poniżenie, a poniża ich wyciągając to, czego naprawdę się boją, co skrywają najgłębiej.

John kiwa głową i nic nie mówi.

\- Ale nie wydaje się, żeby ich przed śmiercią szantażował, przynajmniej nie trafiliśmy na taki trop. Morderstwa jednak przerażają, bo każdy myśli o tym, jaki napis znalazłby się na jego ciele.

\- Cóż, w takim razie jestem bezpieczny – stwierdza John, a Sherlock nic nie mówi. Pozwala mu wyjść z sypialni, myśląc o tym, że dla jego napisów mogłoby braknąć miejsca na skórze.

Ciągle jednak, pomiędzy zwykłymi, banalnymi, skrajnie nudnymi sprawami siedzi na sprawą mordercy. Próbuje zanalizować to zarówno poprzez ułożenie geograficzne ciał, jak i położenie szpitali i przychodni. Wyciągnął od Lestrada dostępne listy pracowników służby zdrowia i w odruchu rozpaczy analizuje je, punkt po punkcie, osoba po osobie. Wie to, bo nauczył się już dawno temu, że takie sprawy pomagają mu nie myśleć o swoich problemach. Wyłącza się tylko, kiedy jest z Johnem. Przyznał sam przed sobą co to dla niego oznacza, bo nienawidzi zaprzeczać rzeczywistości, ale ignoruje efekty tej dedukcji. Dziś czeka na Johna dłużej niż zwykle, a kiedy wreszcie przychodzi wygląda na koszmarnie zmęczonego. Ma na sobie wczorajsze ubrania, jest nieogolony i niewsypany.

\- Idź do sypialni, zaraz skończę – mówi Sherlock zamiast powitania, udając niezwykle skupionego na wynikach wyszukiwarki internetowej. Czeka dwadzieścia minut i dopiero wtedy cicho uchyla drzwi pokoju. Tak jak myślał, John głęboko śpi, zwinąwszy się w ubraniach na pościeli. Wyłącza światło i zamyka drzwi. Pracuje, ale jakaś cząstka jego umysłu cały czas żyje świadomością, że John jest obok. Jest już późny wieczór, kiedy John wreszcie wychodzi z sypialni. Bluza, którą ma na sobie jest zupełnie pognieciona, a włosy z jednej strony odgięte. Wygląda jednak znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Siada na krześle naprzeciwko Sherlocka i patrzy, jak on pracuje. W końcu pyta:

\- Masz może kawę?

Działając według wskazówek Sherlocka przygotowuje dwa kubki kawy. Sherlock wstaje i dosypuje do swojej porcji dwie łyżeczki cukru. Kiedy wraca na swoje miejsce widzi, że John się lekko uśmiecha. Na spojrzenie Sherlocka w końcu wzrusza ramionami i mówi:

\- Jakoś wydawało mi się, ze nie lubisz cukru.

Sherlock przewraca oczami i pociąga łyk. Siedzą w ciszy, Sherlock w ciszy analizuje kolejną listę podejrzanych, uzupełniając ich profile. John kończy kawę i mówi:

\- Niespodziewany podwójny dyżur. Wziąłem prysznic, ale nie zdążyłem się ogolić.

Sherlock myśli, że prawdopodobnie mógłby teraz powiedzieć, że jego zdaniem wygląda dobrze, ale tradycyjnie nie mówi nic i idzie do pokoju. John po chwili idzie za nim, podążając dobrze znanym, utartym torem. Całują się powoli, nie spiesząc się, jakby kofeina jeszcze nie zadziałała. Ubrania spadają na podłogę bardzo powoli, a zarost Johna zostawia ślady na jego policzkach, szyj i torsie. W końcu Sherlock sięga pod łóżko i rzuca lubrykant i prezerwatywy obok. John znów się uśmiecha a Sherlock pyta:

\- Co?

\- Nic, podoba mi się ten romantyzm – wskazuje głową na kołdrę.

Sherlock patrzy na niego, niepewny czy to była ironia.

\- Żartowałem – mówi John i przyciąga go, żeby go pocałować.

Po jakimś czasie Sherlock odsuwa go i odwraca na bok. John nie protestuje, więc naciąga na siebie prezerwatywę i przysuwając się do jego ciała wchodzi w niego lekko, patrząc, na ile dziś może sobie pozwolić. John cicho wzdycha i przysuwa się do niego, wymuszając reakcję. Wchodzi głębiej i powoli się porusza. Po chwili John dostosowuje się do jego rytmu i oboje poddają mu się nieśpiesznie. W pokoju robi się ciemno i Sherlock czuje ruchy ciała obok, zapach włosów Johna i słyszy ich przyśpieszone oddechy. Wyczuwa, jak John się porusza i wie, co oznaczają jego przyśpieszone ruchy ręką. Jęczy na tyle cicho, na ile jest w stanie się powstrzymać, ale przyśpiesza i czuje, jak John przyśpiesza. Wyciąga drugą rękę i przyciska go mocno do siebie. Kiedy dochodzi prostuje się nagle, a potem opada w kierunku Johna. John dochodzi po chwili i mówi coś, tak cicho, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie tego usłyszeć. Przewracając się tej nocy w łóżku łapie się na tym, że bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć co to było. Teraz jednak wysuwa się z Johna, ale on nie ściąga z niego ręki i leżą tak, aż ich oddechy się uspokoją. Ręka John w końcu się zsuwa, ale on sam się nie odsuwa. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ciepło ciała obok, Sherlock zaczyna powoli odliczać i w końcu, gdy dochodzi do trzydziestu odsuwa się i siada na łóżku. John też zaczyna się wiercić i ubierają się w ciszy, po omacku wyszukując swoje ubrania. John wychodzi od razu, zostawiając Sherlocka z dwiema porcjami indyjskiego jedzenia w lodówce.

Wpadł na to analizując wszystkie dokumenty zebrane dotychczas o dwóch ofiarach. Brakło im jednej, banalnej informacji. Punktu stycznego. W momencie, gdy miał zadzwonić do Lestrada jego telefon zaczął wibrować. Jednak zanim zdążył się odezwać usłyszał tylko:

\- Jest kolejna.

Zatrzymał taksówkę prawie wyskakując jej pod maskę. Tym razem ciało było widoczne, jakby zabójca chciał zostać złapany. Kobieta była w eleganckiej, biurowej sukience. Napis znajdował się na udzie, pewnie z powodu trudności z podniesieniem sukienki. Patrząc na napis _Złodziejka_ Sherlock powiedział do Lestrada:

\- Zbadaj jej lekarzy pierwszego kontaktu.

\- Co? Próbujemy się dowiedzieć co ukradła, sprawdziliśmy już wszystkich lekarzy ofiar.

\- To nie lekarz, chce wiedzieć kto pracował na recepcji bądź w archiwizacji ich przychodni.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock sapnął niecierpliwie.

\- Bo miał dostęp do ich dokumentacji medycznej, a tam zobaczysz, że u ginekologa powiedziała że miała wiele kontaktów seksualnych albo, że pacjent zgłosił się do lekarza ze śladami wskazującymi na udział w bójce lub wskazującymi na uzależnienie. Zmylił nas środek, którym zabijał, ale w tych morderstwach chodzi o poczucie kontroli. Lekarzom go zazwyczaj nie brakuje, ale komuś, kto jest słabo wynagradzany i źle traktowanym przez pacjentów i lekarzy już tak. Jeśli jest samotny, to ma także mnóstwo czasu na szukanie potencjalnych ofiar. Dlatego.

Lestrade podszedł do przechodzącej policjantki i naglącym tonem wydał jej polecenie.

\- Chcę być przy przesłuchaniu – krzyknął do niego Sherlock i ruszył w stronę ulicy.

 

Patrząc na siedzącego w pokoju chłopaka Sherlock nie był zaskoczony. Wyglądał do bólu przeciętnie, jak dziesiątka mijanych każdego dnia mężczyzn. Szczerze powiedziawszy przyszedł na przesłuchanie tylko dlatego, że był ciekawy motywu. Czuł, że John obok niego słucha z napiętymi nerwami, choć po jego postawie nie można było tego poznać. Po wysłuchaniu historii ruszyli słoneczną ulicą, która zdawała się nie pasować do tego, czego właśnie wysłuchali.

\- Nikt mu nie pomógł – powiedział John, gdy zbliżali się do stacji metra – Ani wtedy, kiedy ojciec znęcał się nad rodziną, ani po śmierci matki. Nikt się nim nie zainteresował.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy nikt nie zwraca. Ludzie zwracają uwagę na tego, kto ich zdaniem potrzebuje pomocy, a nie na tego, kto jej naprawdę potrzebuje.


	16. Chapter 16

Siedzący przed nim klient niezmiernie go irytował. Starał się być miły i uprzejmy, przedstawił  swój problem wyczerpująco, tak, że nie trzeba było zadawać zbędnych pytań. Sprawa też była stosunkowo ciekawa, chciał znaleźć kogoś z przeszłości, kogo znał tylko dzień, ale nadal o nim pamiętał. Słuchał go tylko częścią uwagi, a drugą spróbował znaleźć problem. Pierwszą dziwną rzeczą było to, że dokładnie wiedział, gdzie powinien usiąść. Zazwyczaj klienci czekali na zaproszenie Sherlocka, niepewnie stojąc w drzwiach. Po drugie, mężczyzna nie rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, jak czyniła większość klientów. Wydawał się wręcz zrelaksowany. Sherlock dopytywał o szczegóły sprawy, aby mieć więcej czasu do namysłu. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby pracował jako ochroniarz, był wysportowany, można uznać, że w zbyt widowiskowy sposób. W pewnym momencie schylił się do przyniesionego ze sobą plecaka i w ułamku sekundy wyciągnął z niego pistolet, kładąc go na kolanach. Następnie uniósł ręce do góry, w geście poddania.

\- To tylko, aby właściwie ustalić priorytety.

\- Dla kogo pracujesz? – zapytał Sherlock, zaplatając dłonie pod brodą. Nie poruszył się, odkąd mężczyzna wyciągnął broń. Jego własna była zbyt daleko, by mógł ją dosięgnąć, więc nawet nie miał zamiaru próbować  i sprawdzać na ile może sobie pozwolić. Zakładał, że na niezbyt wiele.

\- To nieistotne. Dowiesz się tego, gdy nadejdzie pora. Mój szef ma dla ciebie propozycję, rzekłbym nie do odrzucenia.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, nadal się w niego wpatrując.

\- Zostałem zobowiązany, by zaproponować ci współpracę – mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, przypatrując mu się.

\- Nie nawykłem do współpracy – Sherlock rozprostował ręce i założył nogę na nogę, jednocześnie obserwując szybkość reakcji przeciwnika. Niestety, była zbyt szybka.

Usłyszał kroki na schodach i od razu je rozpoznał. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zsunął pistolet między udo a oparcie fotela, tak, aby nie był widoczny dla wchodzącej do pokoju osoby.

John wszedł, nie pukając i zatrzymał się, posyłając Sherlockowi zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Za wcześnie?

\- Tak, ta sprawa zajmie jeszcze trochę. Zadzwonię – normalnie Sherlock nie miał problemu z byciem niemiłym, ale nie miał zamiaru zwrócić uwagi Johna na siebie bardziej, niż to konieczne. Jednocześnie widzi, jak mężczyzna uśmiecha się i odwraca w stronę Johna.

\- W zasadzie myślę, że możesz nam pomóc – mówi, a John patrzy na nich zdezorientowany – John, prawda?

John już wie, że coś jest nie tak i przygląda się uważnie najpierw Sherlockowi, a potem mężczyźnie z fotela, dopóki ten nie sięga po pistolet i nie zaczyna w niego celować.

\- Zamknij drzwi, przynieś krzesło i siadaj.

Broń nie robi na Johnie wrażenia, patrzy na Sherlocka, szukając jakiejś wskazówki.

\- Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek – mówi mężczyzna, przenosząc pistolet i celując dla odmiany w głowę Sherlocka.

Kiedy John siada, mężczyzna znów uśmiecha się.

\- To powinno przyśpieszyć sprawę. Tak jak mówiłem, zanim John nam przeszkodził, mój szef proponuje ci współpracę. Szczegóły omówimy na indywidualnym spotkaniu później, na razie chcemy tylko wstępnej zgody.

\- Nie sprzedaję się – mówi Sherlock. Mężczyzna posadził Johna tak, że nie widzi dobrze jego reakcji, ale John może go obserwować.

\- Naprawdę?  - przez twarz mężczyzny przebiega grymas – A odniosłem wrażenie, że ci się zdarzało.

Próbuje to powstrzymać, ale i tak na sekundę traci panowanie nad swoim wyrazem twarzy. Wie już, że przeciwnik wie o nim zbyt wiele i próbuje to wykorzystać, analizując, skąd może to wiedzieć. Oblicza w głowie, ile potrzebuje.

\- Dobrze, więc skoro nie chcesz dobrowolnie posłuchać propozycji będę zmuszony zmienić metody. W zasadzie mój szef przewidział, że tak będzie, dlatego zlecił mi, abym poćwiczył moje środki perswazji. Byłem tak zajęty przygotowaniem do naszego małego spotkania, że ominęły mnie wasze plany odnośnie tej miłej wizyty- wskazuje na Johna – Ale dzięki temu będzie łatwiej.

Milknie na chwilę, jakby się namyślając.

\- Nigdy wcześniej ci się to nie zdarzyło, prawda? – pyta, a choć Sherlock domyśla się, do czego zmierza pytanie, postanawia grać na zwłokę. Czas to jedyne, co może ich teraz uratować.

\- Nie rozumiem- mówi.

\- Pozwól że teraz trochę poanalizuję. To nie było trudne, o ile ktoś cię dobrze zna. A my mieliśmy dużo czasu na zapoznanie się. John, możesz się włączyć w dowolnej chwili, w końcu to niegrzeczne mówić o kimś bez jego udziału.

John nic nie mówi, a mężczyzna rozpiera się w fotelu, obracając pistolet.

\- Pierwszą dziwną rzeczą było to, że spotkałeś się z nim więcej niż dwa razy. Cóż, to mógł być przypadek, być może seks był nadzwyczajnie dobry, albo on był bardzo uległy – mówi, patrząc prosto na Sherlocka. Sherlock wzdycha w duchu i wykorzystuje wszystkie swoje zdolności, by nie pozwolić mięśniom drgnąć. Nie próbował spojrzeć na Johna, wpatrywał się w mężczyznę naprzeciwko – Potwierdzenie zyskałem, kiedy pozwoliłeś mu zostać na noc. Nigdy nikomu nie pozwalasz zostawać u siebie dłużej, niż to konieczne. Zorientowałeś się już wtedy, czy potrzebowałeś więcej czasu?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, a mężczyzna pokręcił głową:

\- Powszechnie wiadomo, że nie lubisz jeść. Swoją drogą brakło mi tego w materiałach, to tylko niechęć czy coś więcej? - milknie na chwilę, czekając na odpowiedź Sherlocka, ale kiedy ta nie następuje wzdycha teatralnie -  Wróćmy jednak do meritum. Z czasem wspólne kolacje zdarzały się wam coraz częściej. Musiałeś je bardzo polubić, bo nie udało ci się powstrzymać i po przerwie wróciłeś do spotkań. Dalej było już tylko lepiej.

Sherlock oddychał spokojnie, obliczając w głowie i starając się nie pamiętać, że John jest tuż obok. Ciało miał odrętwiałe, jakby zbyt długo płynął i mięśnie zaczynały tracić siłę.

\- Twoje sacrum. Miejsca zbrodni, gdzie lubiłeś być sam, odprawiałeś te swoje rytuały, które pozwalały ci się popisywać geniuszem. I nagle John, zwyczajny, niczym nie wyróżniający się John dostępuje tego zaszczytu. Potem wszystko toczy się gładko, wasze spotkania zamieniały się w prawie tradycyjne randki. Powiedz mi – mężczyzna pochylił się, celując broń w klatkę piersiową Sherlocka– jakie to uczucie, kiedy zakochujesz się w swoim obiekcie do pieprzenia?

Jakiś mięsień na twarzy Sherlocka musiał drgnąć, bo mężczyzna opadł znowu na oparcie fotela i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

Zanim jednak zdążył powiedzieć  coś jeszcze Sherlock usłyszał wreszcie wyczekany dźwięk. Zamiast jednak próbować obezwładnić mężczyznę rzucił się w bok, wybierając idealny moment pomiędzy wystrzałem z pistoletu a wyważeniem drzwi. Chwycił mocno, ściągając Johna z krzesła i przygwoździł go do ziemi , licząc, że nie złamał mu czegoś po drodze. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się dymem, krzykami i odgłosami szamotaniny. Gdy krzyki ustały podniósł głowę i ściągnął rękę z głowy Johna. John odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego i przez milisekundę patrzyli na siebie, a potem Sherlock szybko się podniósł.

\- Gdzie Mycroft? – zapytał jednego z mężczyzn, którzy teraz przetrząsali jego mieszkanie.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć Mycroft we własnej osobie wkroczył do pokoju. Na tle resztek dymu, pyłu i błota na dywanach zdawał się wyglądać jeszcze bardziej elegancko niż zwykle. Poczekał, aż wyprowadzą mężczyznę skutego w kajdanki i obrzucił spojrzeniem Sherlocka i Johna, który prawdopodobnie został w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej.

\- Złapaliście szefa?

Mycroft westchnął.

\- Próbowaliśmy to zrobić od dawna. Jest powiązany z tak wieloma organizacjami i osobami, że rozplątujemy tę sieć od lat. Jego zainteresowanie twoją osobą prawdopodobnie nam w tym pomoże.

\- Chcę w tym uczestniczyć – poczekał, aż Mycroft minie go i zajrzy do kuchni.

\- Znasz odpowiedź: wykluczone – ostatnie słowo powiedział tak wolno i dobitnie, jakby Sherlock w ostatniej godzinie stracił kilka punktów inteligencji.

\- Przepraszam, ale co się tu do cholery dzieje? – Sherlock i Mycroft jednocześnie odwrócili się w stronę Johna, który stał z rękami założonymi na piersiach i wpatrywał w ich obu. Sherlock natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, natomiast Mycroft uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

\- Pan to John Watson, jak mniemam? – Mycroft uprzejmie skinął mu głową.

John zignorował go i odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock? – zapytał z naciskiem.

\- To mój brat, pracuje w wywiadzie – burknął Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Chodzi mi bardziej o faceta, który jak gdyby nigdy nic celuje w ciebie z pistoletu i pieprzonej brygadzie antyterrorystycznej, która potem znienacka tu wpada.

Sherlock westchnął:

\- To akurat zasługa Mycrofta. Mój uroczy brat zainstalował mi w mieszkaniu monitoring. Oczywiście wiedziałem o tym odkąd tylko wszedłem do mieszkania, ale nie zdążyłem jej zdemontować, zanim odwiedził mnie ten uroczy klient. Wiedziałem, że ludzie Mycrofta obserwują mieszkanie.

John odpowiada dopiero po chwili:

\- Ale potrzebowali czasu – w jego głosie zdziwienie miesza się z czymś innym, ale Sherlock nie ma czasu tego rozszyfrować.

\- Urocze – Mycroft prostuje się – Jednak teraz musimy iść.

Sherlock idzie za nim, nie oglądając się.

***

Do domu wraca dopiero następnego dnia, tak zmęczony, że organizm wymusza na nim sen od razu, kiedy tylko zamyka za sobą drzwi mieszkania. Kiedy się budzi zbliża się południe, co znaczy, że przespał jakieś czternaście godzin. Znajduje swój telefon po dłuższej chwili. Widzi na nim siedemnaście nieodebranych połączeń od Johna i kilkanaście wiadomości, poczynając od _Musimy porozmawiać_ przez _Nie wróciłeś jeszcze do domu czy nie chcesz mnie wpuścić?_ po _Porozmawiaj ze mną, do jasnej cholery._ Sherlock wzdycha i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Idzie pod prysznic, a potem dzwoni do szpitala, potwierdzając, że John jest dziś na dyżurze. Przez cała drogę w taksówce pogrąża się w rozmyślaniach i stara się nie zwracać uwagi na swoje drżące dłonie. Stoi pod szpitalem przez dłuższy czas, w końcu pisząc do Johna krótkiego smsa. Siada na ławce i czeka, obserwując mijających go ludzi. Po godzinie widzi zbliżającego się do niego Johna, nadal w ubraniu z pracy. Wstaje i podchodzi do niego, zaczynając mówić, zanim John cokolwiek powie lub zrobi:

\- Spotkałem wielu mężczyzn lepiej sytuowanych od ciebie. Wielu, którzy byli bardziej atrakcyjni, nawet nie atrakcyjni, po prostu nadzwyczajnie przystojnych – widzi, jak twarz Johna wydłuża się ze zdziwienia i lekko otwiera usta – Młodszych od ciebie, lepszych technicznie w łóżku. Miałem ich wielu i mogę mieć ich jeszcze więcej. Jestem przystojny, bogaty, mam ciekawą pracę.

\- Pieprz się – rzuca John przez zęby i odwraca się, odchodząc.

\- Problem w tym, że chodzi o ciebie – mówi głośniej, licząc, że się zatrzyma, że tego posłucha. Nie wie jak miałby to powiedzieć prawidłowo, nie wie jak załatwia się takie rozmowy. Czuje się, jakby tysiące małych szpilek wbijało mu się pod skórę, ale wie, że musi to zrobić.

– Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale dużo czasu, jak na mnie nawet nadzwyczajnie dużo czasu, zajęło mi zrozumienie, że to ty jesteś kluczem – John staje, odwraca się w jego stronę i zatrzymuje, zaciskając pięści w sposób zdradzający nerwowość - Nie wiem jak to robisz, nie wiem jak to się dzieje, ale zamiast innych wolę ciebie. Kiedy miałbym wybrać: inny mężczyzna czy ty, to wybiorę ciebie. Gdybym miał wybrać seks z innym mężczyzną czy kawa z tobą, to nie wiem dlaczego, ale wybiorę ciebie – mówienie tych słów boli go fizycznie, wbija w dłonie schowane w kieszeniach płaszcza paznokcie tak mocno, że będą ślady.

– Nie jesteś najbardziej atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, z którym byłem w łóżku, ale podniecasz mnie tak, jak jeszcze nikt. Wystarczyło, żebym pomyślał o tobie, wspomniał twoje ciało i dostawałem erekcji. Nie rozumiem tego, bo działo się tak tylko w okresie dojrzewania. Mieszasz mi w głowie tak bardzo, że nie wiem co robić, nie wiem jak się zachować. Gdybym miał wybrać, to chciałbym cię nigdy nie spotkać, bo nikt nigdy nie wpływał na mnie tak, jak ty.  Ale z tobą muszę być, zrobię wszystko, żebyś na mnie spojrzał. Nie jesteś inny od pozostałych ludzi, to znaczy jesteś bardziej inteligentny od większości tych pospolitych, ale nadal nie rozumiesz tego wszystkiego, co mam w głowie. Jesteś jednak pierwszą osobą, której czasem chcę to wyjaśniać – czuje, że nie może już na niego patrzeć, nie może znieść spojrzenia jego oczu wbitych w niego, patrzy więc w chodnik i próbuje skończyć – Wprowadzasz zamęt do mojego umysłu, wpraszasz się tam, nie mogę tego znieść. Próbowałem to zrozumieć, ale nie umiem, nie potrafię, ale jednocześnie jakoś czuje, że ty potrafisz nad nim zapanować. Próbowałem wszystkiego, żeby go uspokoić, a przy tobie jakoś się to dzieje. Nie wiem co ze mną zrobiłeś. Nie mam niczego, co mógłbym ci zaproponować, nie jestem normalny i nigdy nie będę. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego ci to mówię na środku ulicy.

Sherlock odwraca się tak szybko, że wpada na jakiegoś mężczyznę, szybko go omija i prze przed siebie, starając się nie biec i wbijając palce jeszcze mocniej. Tak idiotycznie nie czuł się od dawna. Nagle czuje, jak ktoś szarpie jego ramię, automatycznie się odwraca i widzi Johna.

Zanim zdąży coś powiedzieć John przyciąga jego głowę i mocno go całuje, rozpychając się językiem, gryząc jego wargi. Jego ciało bez jego udziału pochyla się w  kierunku Johna i łapczywie przyjmuje pocałunek. Zaczyna mu brakować oddechu i wtedy John go puszcza, odsuwając się. Nie zwracają uwagi na mijających ich ludzi, na odgłos karetek, patrzą na siebie i Sherlock nie wie co ma zrobić. W końcu John mówi:

\- Ty za to jesteś najbardziej przystojnym mężczyzną, z jakim spałem. Chciałem z tobą uprawiać seks, żeby się ukarać, żeby bolało mnie jeszcze bardziej – mówi tak cicho, że Sherlock musi się przysunąć – Ale z tobą nic nie jest normalne, więc stoję na środku londyńskiej ulicy i mówię ci, że ja też.

Jego telefon dzwoni, ale oboje ignorują jej dźwięk. Sherlock mruga, obracając jego słowa w głowie na wszystkie strony, analizując każdą możliwą interpretację.

\- Ja też coś do ciebie czuje – precyzuje John i uśmiecha się – Przestań to analizować, to chciałem powiedzieć.

 


End file.
